Immortal
by Sarriasar
Summary: Follow a new bunch of demigods on their adventure for the truth. Haley is claimed twice and needs to know who her true godly parent. Her and her friends join her on her quest to the Empire State Building, but they run into some difficulties. (I'm using Rick Riorand's world in my own way. Its almost like you only read the first and last book in the Percy Jackson series).
1. Chapter 1

I thought I was just a normal kid. No different than the stranger who sits next to you on the bus because there are no more seats to sit in. Even though sometimes I would see things. Things that I know couldn't be real, but were. They were just little flashes. That people weren't really people, but sometimes they were these monsters. One time there was a huge guy strolling through the middle of town. I was with my friends and everyone was gaping at how tall and big he was, but I was more focused on the fact that he only had one eye. When I tried to tell my friends what I had seen they only laughed like I was joking or they had tried to convince me that I was just seeing things.

Then after that, I kept seeing more and more. My mom took me to a doctor. They said I was schizophrenic and ADHD. They had me take pills for both, which didn't help anything. I kept seeing things, and as time went on I just stopped mentioning what I was seeing.

I wasn't a trouble maker in school, I usually kept to myself, even though my anger sometimes surged up and made me want to punch people in the face. There was never a moment when I wasn't liked by at least one person. I never got along with everyone, but I made my way with the friends who did care about me.

It all happened in one day. A normal, nonchalant day. There was a new girl at school. She was so small I could barely believe she was in my grade, a freshman. She looked more like a really timid sixth grader. I was sitting alone reading my book when she came and started talking to me. I suppose she just wanted to make a friend on her first day and fast.

"Hello" she smiled sweetly at me.

I look up at her and smile, "Hello, you new here?"

She sat down next to me, "Yeah, I suppose you could say that." she scrunched her eyebrows but then perked up again, "I was homeschooled, but my mom said that I am ready to go to an actual school instead of staying close to, um, home."

I smiled. Timid sixth grader. "That's awesome, I've never been homeschooled before. I don't think I would like it either, being all cooped up all the time. By the way my name is Haley."

She giggled, "Rosaline, but you can call me Rose."

Rose was very small and thin. Her skin was smooth and kind of olive colored. She had soft features even though her cheekbones were very prominent. She had long red-brown hair that reached down below her waste. Parts of it were curled, but most of it was straight and smooth. Her nose was turned up and she had freckles dotted all over.

I gestured to my book, "do you like to read?"

She looked perturbed by the question. As if she wasn't quite sure how to answer. Finally she said, "Not really. It, um seems like a waste of trees," she quickly corrected herself, "um, I mean paper."

"Oh," I looked down to continue reading. A waste of paper? Her opinion made me angry; I love books. I looked down at my book to continue reading, trying to give her the hint that I was done talking with her.

"Not that it matters anyway," Rose sighed, trying to change the subject, "so are you a freshman? I'm a freshman. Or are you older?"

I laughed, slightly with annoyance, only to be nice. "C'mon I don't look that old already, do I? Yeah, I'm a freshman."

We compared schedules and out of six classes we had four together. What a coincidence, right? Rose and I sat chatting with each other. School wouldn't start for another twenty minutes so we had time. I deducted that Rose was sweet, and really innocent. Since she had been homeschooled it's almost as if she didn't know any better.

"So why did you move here so late into the year? I mean we only have a month of school left," I questioned rose, but she didn't get the chance to respond.

Kelsey, the volleyball and basketball captain for three years straight walked into the school and stopped in front of us. "Haley!" she said high pitched as if she was happy to see me, "you found a new friend?"

I balled my fists, my angry rising. Kelsey is jerk, but not only that, she's also a monster. She looked normal if you didn't look at the bottom half of her. From her torso to where her legs and feet should be she was a snake. She slithered like a snake would to move. From her torso up, she was probably the most gorgeous woman you have ever seen.

Rose glanced over at me with wide eyes. At first I thought she was seeing what I was, but I disregarded the thought. No one could see what I did.

Kelsey turned on rose and grinned wider, "Hey pumpkin," she said it sweetly but it rang in my ears as if she intended it to be an insult, "how does the wind blow?"

I looked at Rose confused. Pumpkin? Wind? "Rose, do you know Kelsey?" but Rose had turned, well, a rosy-pink.

She gritted through her teeth, "I'm not a pumpkin," she let out an angry breath, "clearly." Kelsey smiled wider at Rose's response. Rose spit out, "and of late, the wind is very sharp."

Kelsey laughed at Rose's comment, "right, well, see you later," Kelsey turned back to me, "especially you Haley."

"You wish," I said as Kelsey walked away. I thought I would sound defiant when saying this but it came out really dumb, like I wish just fishing for something to say back. Which of course I was, but I still said it. I ground my teeth as I watched Kelsey strut away and as everyone waved at her. "I have to say that was probably the shortest, weirdest occurrence I've had with her. Rose do you know her?"

Rose was still a pink color and she was shaking. I heard her muttering under her breathe, something like, "Pumpkin? You're the pumpkin you half-witted lizard twit. Anyone knows that pumpkins are the rudest plant."

"Rose?"

She turned, quickly losing her anger, "No, I don't know her, but anyone with sense would stay away from her."

I smiled a bit worried, "glad that you catch on fast, people tend to be drawn to her or something."

Rose looked in the direction Kelsey went, gaining a bit of anger again, "People your age? Yeah, that tends to happen. It's so she can eat them."

I looked at rose with a very disturbed look. She must mean metaphorically. "Yeah," I said cautiously, "sure, you could say that."

The bell rang and we both headed to our first hour, which we had together, but second hour we had separate. Those two hours went pretty smoothly. Our third our, we met up again. I also introduced her to a couple of my friends, who were all glad to meet her. As me and my friends always say, "we have to catch them quickly before they get to them." By they we mean the snobby kids of the school.

Anyway, our third hour is horticulture. Rose sat down next to me in class.

"So how are you enjoying school?" I questioned Rose.

"It's so much more than I thought it would be. I mean I'm nervous around others and the teachers are intimidating. It's a lot different than sitting around my mom like I did with my sisters."

I looked at her, surprised, "you have siblings?"

She shied away from the question, like he just told a secret, "um, yeah but they are too young to be at a school."

I nodded my head understanding. I remember Rose saying that her mom decided that it was time to start her in an actual school. That time must be when they get old enough to be in high school.

Our teacher, Mrs. Kalotus, strolled in. She was a small woman with a big personality. She strolled in with a wide grin on her face and a bright pink shirt.

"Alright kiddos, were going to be out in the greenhouse so hurry up. Stand up! C'mon lets go, you suckers!"

Everyone scrambled to stand and shuffle out the door, outside, then eventually into the greenhouse. I breathed in the warm, humid air. The lighting was dimmer than the bright sun that shone outside. I looked at rose, she was beaming with such joy that I have never seen in another.

At that moment someone had come up behind me and forcefully grabbed my arm and dragged me across the greenhouse to the farthest corner from the teacher. When I looked at who had hauled me all that way, I about smashed their face into the ground. Kelsey had her perfect smile spread across her face.

"Hey darling, you're going to be partners with me today," she said so sweetly, I was almost convinced to stay with her, but I resisted.

"Yeah right. I'm being partners with Rose." Rose came up and stood behind me just at that moment. I saw her nod out of the corner of her eye. Rose and I continued to stad by each other. Occasionally I would try and take a step away from Kelsey but her hand would shoot out and pull me back in. Right in the middle of class Kelsey raised her hand really high, right in the middle of Mrs. Kalotus' speech about the anatomy of some plant or another.

Mrs. Kalotus frowned at Kelsey's raised hand, "Kelsey what do you need?"

Kelsey put her hand on her forehead, dramatically, "Miss, me and Haley are feeling faint from the heat in here. Can we step outside for a minute?"

Mrs. Kalotus nodded reluctantly, she gestured to the greenhouse door for us to hurry out. Kelsey gripped my arm and I winced in pain, I couldn't help but follow her out. As she was towing me out the door I looked to Rose for help. Rose had eyes of great worry but she raised her hand anyway, "Me too, miss, I'm feeling faint as well." Rose seemed really sad to leave the greenhouse. She hesitated closing the door after her, but did anyway. By then I was already being dragged halfway across the tennis court.

Kelsey threw me on the ground and said, "w\Well I've just had enough of you."

I gulped down a knot that was forming in my throat and stomach. I clenched my fists and stood up quickly, "yeah lizard lady? Well I've had the same with you!" I sounded a lot more confident than I felt.

"So you can see her!" Rose yelled as she ran to my side.

Kelsey had cocked her head at both of us, she was still smiling, "Yes, pumpkin. She's a demigod. Could smell her from miles away. She's a lot more pungent than most, I must say," her eyes locked on me, "You must have some real power behind you."

I looked from Kelsey to Rose, then back to Kelsey. I burst out laughing, "Right, right, demigod, sure," I wiped away a tear, "Very funny. Let's just get to the part where we fight and your butt gets whooped."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Rose for support, but she just looked at me with a serious concern. When I looked back Kelsey, her smile grew wider.

"You must not know yet. That's odd considering your age," Rose said in a quiet voice, "Haley, you're clearly a demigod. You radiate power. This must not be your first encounter with a monster, right?"

"Monster?" Kelsey busted out, "Monsters are things like minotaur's, Cyclops, and Ventis. I embody beauty."

"And death" Rose pouted, "You're Lamia. You lure in children and devour them."

Kelsey, I mean, Lamia smiled, "Precisely."

I clenched my jaw. They were talking about monsters as if what I've been seeing throughout my whole life was real. "Demigod?" I asked, "Like, half-god? That's what you mean right? Wouldn't I have inherited godly powers then?"

"Not every child inherits a gift, but you can see through the mist pretty well," Rose responded.

"Mist?"

Lamia hissed at us, her smile completely gone now, "I'm done with talking. You're just going to die anyway," Rose squeaked, "starting with you," Lamia pointed at me menacingly.

I balled my fists and took my stance. I had a natural gift for fist fights. I practice a lot at where I live with the make-shift punching bag I made and hide under my bed. I also practice with local trouble makers.

Rose squeaked again, "I'll go get Dalton, he can fight her."

"Dalton? I can handle this fight myself. I don't need somebody to fight my battles."

"You don't have a celestial bronze weapon. You can't beat her without one!"

"Watch me," I growled as Lamia rushed towards me. I rolled just in time to get behind LAmia and kick her in the back. Lamia lurched forward and yelped in pain, but she turned back toward me and hissed. Lamia kept coming at me, not with her fists, but her face. Her teethe had become razor sharp and her nails became claws. She would scratch at me then head in for a bite. She obviously wasn't used to fighting because she repeated this and it was easy to fend off. Occasionally I would get a hit or two in.

As we fought I thought about how Rose said Lamia eats kids. I thought about the people who were closest to Kelsey. Her boyfriend, her two best friends, and some other guy had all been accepted to this really expensive school across the country, well, that's what Kelsey said happened. Anyone who tried to contact them never got an answer back. Everyone thought it was kind of weird, but no one ever really talked about it. I realized Lamia must have killed them, or as Rose said, eaten them.

Off in the distance I heard yelling. Lamia was bruised all over and was pretty run down. I risked a look to see who was yelling.

It was Rose, "She's still alive! Go, Dalton!" The brown haired boy started running toward us. He carried something shiny in his hands, but that's not what bothered me. He had hoofed feet.

This caught me off guard and I left an opening for Lamia. She grabbed my wrist and bit into my forearm. Pain shot through my body. I screamed and dropped to the ground. Everything else happened in a blur.

Dalton through his shiny object at Lamia and when it hit her she exploded into a pile of ashes. Rose bent over me with a worried face but then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was laying down on the backseat of a car. I sat up looking out the window all around us were hills of grass and weeds.

"Where—," pain shot through my arm and I collapsed into the seat again gasping.

Rose quickly turned around from the passenger's seat, "Haley, sit still! Lamia infected you with… something. Not even me and Dalton combined can cure you. Don't worry we're going to people who can help."

I blinked away the black dots that had come to my vision. I moaned and looked over at my arm. Where Lamia's teeth had penetrated, the wound had turn black. Around that, my skin was a vibrant green with purple splotches. My veins were pulsing a deep blue on my arm. I moaned at the gruesome sight.

"Your wound is pretty bad. We have hours till we get to camp, so hang in there," Dalton spoke as he drove.

"What happened?" I asked still a little dazed.

Rose spoke up, "what do you remember?"

I scrunched my eyes, "I remember fighting Lamia and getting bitten."

Rose nodded solemnly. She rested her cold hand on my forehead, "she's burning up." Dalton stepped on the gas without saying a word. "After you collapsed, Dalton threw his celestial bronze throwing star."

"Throwing star?" I asked.

Dalton tried to smile cheerily, "My specialty. I had them custom made at camp before I left."

"Camp?" I asked trying to sit up again, but pain had stopped me.

"Don't try to move," Rose commanded. "Camp is where we're going. It's a safe place for people like you. Demi-gods, I mean."

I groaned again, my head feeling heavy but light at the same time. Rose put her hand to my head again. I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was laying down in a bed. I had a million blankets piled on top of me. To my left was just a blank wall, a couple of chairs, and a wooden door. To my right was a sliding glass door and a balcony.

I laid there, staring at the setting (or was it rising?) sun, then I looked at my arm. The wound had healed over, but all over my arm there were still green splotches. I groaned as I sat up. I wiggled my toes as I looked around the room. There were pictures of sick goat people with thermometers in their mouth. There were pictures of some guy with blond hair in a nurse outfit and there were also frames with poems on them. All this must be a dream, obviously. In reality, I was at home in my bed, dreaming this all up. So I decided to do the natural thing, I laid back down and went to sleep.

The next time I woke up, Rose was sitting on my right and some stranger guy with blond hair (not the one in the pictures) and blue eyes was standing on my left. Rose was pressing something cold to my head.

"Good morning sunshine," the stranger said comically; he smiled and his eyes had a sparkle to them.

Rose spoke next, "Haley! How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been run over by a semi and died. Where am I?" I looked around the room.

"Camp half-blood. The camp I and Dalton told you about."

"Right," I blinked my eyes and sat up so I could see Rose better. Instead of her jeans and button-up shirt she wore before, she was wearing a flowy lilac-colored dress. "So, let me guess, I'm not dreaming."

The stranger laughed, "Afraid not, my friend. Here, drink this," he handed me a glass full of an iced liquid.

I sipped up the substance. It was a paradox. It was iced but I tasted a warm burrito. I could taste each part; the cheese, the beans, and more. As I took the drink away from my mouth, both Rose and the strange guy stared at me with what seemed like curiosity. The drink flooded my body and filled me with renewed energy.

The stranger took the drink from me, "feel any better?"

"Much, thank you." I glanced up at him.

"Where are my manners? My name is David. No need to introduce yourself, Rose said all there is to say about you, Haley." I looked to Rose, who shyly looked at the ground.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her, "well alright. Rose help me get these thousand-pound blankets."

She looked up again in alarm, "you should stay in bed. Gain your strength again."

"Gain my strength? C'mon I've been asleep in bed maybe overnight, at the longest. Plus that drink gave me a power boost."

Rose and David exchanged wary glances. David spoke in a careful voice, "Haley, you have been in this bed for about a week and three days. I'm surprised you woke up even now, I expected you to be asleep for a couple more days."

I stopped removing the blankets. A week and a half? That long? I choked, "I woke up before now, but I went back to sleep thinking that I was in a dream."

David raised his eyebrows, "you're stronger then you appear to be. While you slept we did our best to patch you up and feed you nectar and ambrosia."

"Nectar? Ambrosia? Wait a minute, where am _exactly_ am I? _Who_ am I with?"

David sighed, "I will leave you to Rose to explain." David turned away, but stopped at the door, "I best get Chiron as well," and he left.

I turned my gaze to Rose and she turned a slight pink. I sighed, "Well I suppose you better explain everything, because I am thoroughly confused. Start with the fact that monsters are real and I haven't been seeing hallucinations my whole life."

She told me a lot. She told me monsters _were_ real, along with Greek myths and gods, like Artemis and Zeus. It was hard for my brain to get around everything. These Greek gods would have children with mortals (aka normal people). These children are called demigods or half-bloods. They're scouted out and brought to this camp to learn of their true heritage. Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for them because these kids are bombarded by monsters trying to kill them. Monsters like Lamia. Rose also explained that there are others at camp half-blood. The goat-people, or satyrs she called them, and nymphs, who she said were her race. That made me want to hit myself. Rose was a tree nymph. She doesn't like books because they are a waste of trees.

At that moment an older man in a wheel chair came into the room. He looked kind of like a history teacher to me.

Rose stood, "Hi, Chiron. I've done a lot of the explaining."

The man called Chiron smiled warmly, "o then, newcomer, how are you holding up?"

I shrugged, "I've been better. So are you a demigod? Or a god?"

Chiron laughed, "Yyou can worry about that later. David tells me you were excited to get out of bed. I say you're free to go. If you have the strength, that is."

"Strength? I could climb a mountain," I jumped out of the bed and onto the ground. My head spun and I saw black stars.

Chiron was already at the door by the time my head was set straight. I followed him out of the building and down a hill. We came from a big building, which Rose explained, was called the Big House. Across the way, were a whole bunch of cabins, each one so different looking from the other. There was an arena, a volleyball court, a climbing wall, and among all this were a whole bunch of teenagers. The oldest out of all of them was maybe eighteen. Satyrs were playing volleyball and nymphs were running around, giggling. Some demigods were in a field of strawberries, tending and caring for them. Other demigods were walking to and from many places.

Chiron laughed at my open mouthed expression, "You haven't turned into a fish have you?" I shut my mouth right away, "Rose," Chiron said, "why you don't show her around? Then come back for dinner, hopefully she'll be claimed by then."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose took my hand and she pulled me along toward the cabins. I couldn't help but ask, "What does he mean by claimed?"

Rose stopped, "well you remember the different gods right?" she pointed to the cabins, "each god has their own cabin where the children stay. Claimed means your godly parent claims you as their child. The usual way they do this is by making their symbol appear just above your head. For example, Zeus's symbol is a lightning bolt, and for Poseidon, it's a trident. Stuff like that." I nodded, still confused, but Rose continued, "so is your mom or your dad your mortal parent? I like predicting who people will be claimed by."

I blushed and scuffed the ground with my foot, "I never knew my parents," I caught myself, choking on the words, "I was raised in an orphanage." I paused, "no one ever adopted me."

"Oh," Rose took my hand again and squeezed it. She turned and kept pulling me toward the cabins, "well, then I can go off how you look." We stopped in the center of the midst of the cabins. Rose examined me with a close eye, "black hair, green eyes, and average height. You don't perchance like to swim?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "yeah, I love swimming, but what does—"

Rose pounded her fist down on her palm, "there's no doubt about it then. Your dad must be Poseidon."

I lump formed in my throat and stomach. Her saying that really brought it all to reality. I have a parent. Some figure who would take notice of me by tonight. I shuddered. Why hadn't they visited me while I was in the orphanage? Just once would have been enough.

People around us were starting to take notice of me, the new kid. They would pause and stare or keep walking and smile. David came bounding up to Rose and me.

"Showing her the ropes, Rose?" he smiled, stopping in front of us.

Rose nodded and smiled shyly. I couldn't help but ask, "David, who is your parent?"

He wasn't surprised or offended like I expected him to be, he just responded coolly, "well isn't it obvious? Apollo. I'm the head of my cabin. That's why I was the one in the Big House when you woke up. I was checking your condition. Apollo's children are natural healers."

Before I could respond, a guy came running up to us, "David, come spar. The guys want to do a tournament when we have free time and I'd like to get practice in before this goes official. You in?" He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was just a few inches taller than me, but he was really built. He caught my eyes and I froze. "New kid, eh?" he said, "My name is Adam. Child of Hephaestus. You are?" He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I took it, "Haley."

David butted in, "she's undetermined, as is. Anyway, we should all go to the arena. Haley can get to see what Camp Half-Blood is all about and at the same time, we get our fight."

I nodded, we started off, but Rose was hanging behind. "Coming Rose?" I asked.

She looked wary, "no, thanks. I'm not into that stuff. You go ahead. David and Adam can show you around." She smiled and trotted off to some other nymphs who were giggling nearby.

I followed David and Adam into an arena where dummies and weapon racks were set up. David unstrapped a golden bow from off his back, which I hadn't noticed him carrying it. Adam picked up an average spear from the weapon rack. He twirled it around and smiled.

I spoke up, "won't this be an easy fight for you, David? I mean, a long ranged weapon versus a medium range?"

David looked at me with surprise, "a tactician, too?" David chuckled, "no, this is fair. Adam surely has tricks up his sleeve. Besides, you haven't seen what he can do with a spear." Adam smiled. Others in the arena started to gather around.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds as people settled around them. Adam lunged and David jumped back and shot an arrow at the same time. His jump was so large it seemed inhuman. Then again I had to remember, he is half-god. I also saw he didn't have the quiver on him, so where did the arrow come from? He shot two more arrows one after the other. Adam had been deflecting each shot with ease, having them bounce of his spear. Then Adam quickly stuck his hand in his pocket and drew out a handle full of something. He threw it into the air and gave out a short whistle. Whatever he threw, it must have disappeared, because I didn't see anything. David didn't give him any time to stand around, because he shot two more arrows. Adam dodged the first, easily, but the second grazed his shoulder. Both Adam and David yelled in pain at the same time. Adam yelled because of the arrow and David was rubbing his shoulder.

David yelled out, "I think I was just stung by a bee!" Adam recovered quickly and smiled. He started to charge at David, who was stung multiple times, but in different spots. Adam lunged but he stopped his attack just a few inches away from David's chest. David froze examining the spear that so closely could have caused his death. He raised his hands in surrender. Those around them clapped and started to walk away.

I noticed my heart was pounding. I ran up to them as they shook hands, "that was just lucky. I mean the bees? You getting stung?"

David responded, "That wasn't luck; that was Adam's skills coming into play. I didn't realize it until I was stung the second time. It's a plus to be a Hephaestus child."

Adam grinned, "One of my newer designs," he held out his hand and whistled. Tiny robots with wings landed in his hand there were at least four of them. "Took me at least two weeks to create and perfect each one. Had to be careful with the intricate workings, if not, it would have taken only a couple days," he walked over to me holding his palm out so I could look closer. "It activates and deactivates according to my whistle. You see the small needle there?" I nodded, "it penetrates the skin and sends a small electric shock into the body, therefore causing you to believe you have been stung." Adam put the gadgets into his pocket. He was grinning with the pride of his knowledge. "The hardest part," he continued, "was getting their tiny motors to not overheat when they started to rapidly flap the wings."

I laughed at how happy the contraption made him. David noted, "One of Adam's biggest projects is coming up with a device that half-bloods can use."

"Device?" I asked confused, "like a cell phone?"

Adam nodded, "half-bloods can't use stuff like that because every time we do, it's basically shouting to all the monsters in the area 'hey, come eat me!'"

I nodded, thinking I understood how that might work. I quickly turned to David, "how does your bow work?"

David grinned, "You noticed I don't use typical arrows? Well, I had a friend of mine from the Hephaestus cabin forge me a golden bow. Then, I asked if someone from the Hecate cabin could enchant it to: one, have give like a normal bow, and two, capture light to form an arrow. I think they did quite well." David pulled the string and the enchantment did just as he said. Light gathered to form a slender arrow that glowed with a bright golden-yellow light. He shot it into the ground. After a couple seconds the arrow dissipated. "The longer I hold my draw, the longer the arrow lasts. Everything else about the arrow itself is normal, except it will burn you if you touch it, speaking of which," David turned to Adam, "How is your shoulder?"

Adam grunted, "Like you said, it burns. Not badly, though."

David nodded, "let's go back to the Apollo cabin and patch you up."

As we walked back a lot of people waved and said hello to David. The sun was getting close to the horizon. David said that supper would be soon and we started to jog. When we came up to the Apollo cabin, I couldn't help but think that Apollo must be full of himself. I got that from the golden _everything._ The setting sun sent a blaze off the golden walls and reflected into our eyes. I had to close my eyes and have David lead me in by the shoulders so I wouldn't get blinded. David said he liked it when the sun did that and it made him feel like his father was casting a light on his family or something like that.

Once inside, you can imagine it was a lot like the outside. Around the cabin were a bunch of beds. If you have ever been to any type of summer camp, it was set up very similar to that. David strolled over to a bed in the back of the cabin. He hung his bow on the wall above his bed and grabbed a bag from under his pillow. He opened up the draw-string bag and took out a small canister. Other kids in the cabin milled around, doing their own business.

"You'll need to take off your shirt," David said as he unscrewed the cap of the canister.

Adam did as he was told. I bit my cheek as I started to turn red. Luckily neither of them noticed.

David poured a silver substance over Adam's burn. "A gift from the hunters," David mumbled.

"You seem to get a lot of favors from people," I noticed.

Adam was the one to respond, "He's just really charismatic. Probably gets it from his father, though some people might say he is annoying instead."

David smiled letting his 'charisma' show, "even got the hunters to like me, but I think that's also due to that fact that I healed up one of their members."

"David is the best healer I know," Adam noted," and that's saying something, because the Apollo cabin is full of good healers."

"Who are the hunter's, exactly?" I asked.

"Followers of Artemis, "David explained, "they hate boys, but they get a benefit of being immortal if they stay a maiden."

I smirked at the idea. There's no way I could live my life with _just_ girls. I would probably go insane. "How odd," I told them. In the distance a horn sounded. I looked at Adam and David in alarm.

"Dinner time," Adam said as he put his shirt back on. He looked me in the eye, "you'll probably be claimed soon." I gulped down a lump of nervousness at these words.

As we came out of the cabin, Chiron met us. "Haley," he glanced at Adam and David, "I see you've met some campers already. At dinner, you'll have to sit next to me since I'm assuming you haven't been claimed yet," but I wasn't paying attention. Chiron wasn't in his wheel chair anymore. He had a beautiful body of a horse. He was palomino with a blond, almost white, coat. I stared, Chiron laughed at my expression and nudged me toward the mess hall.

At first I thought sitting next to Chiron wouldn't be too bad, but then I noticed other kids sat at tables according to their cabin. It was a little weird being the only kid not sitting at one of those tables. Even the satyrs had their own table. It's kind of like showing up to a party where everyone is supposed to wear orange, but you didn't get the memo and wore purple.

Everyone was enjoying their food and laughing while Chiron told me how dinner works. You just ask the plate what food you want and after a while, it just appears there. It's like being in a restaurant with invisible waiters. Somewhere halfway through my lasagna and pickles (don't judge; it's good.) kids started to get up and dump food into a fire. They said stuff, dedicating their sacrifice to their godly parents. Chiron grasped my shoulder, his eyes telling me it was my turn. I stood and walked to the fire. My hands shook as I picked up a whole pickle from my plate. All eyes were on me, as if they knew.

I cleared my throat, "for you," I choked. Who do I dedicate it to? Right at that moment a red light enveloped me. I freaked and dropped my pickle into the fire. Everyone went silent as they stared at the fiery symbol above my head. It was a figure of a boar. I looked to Chiron in both alarm and a plea of help.

"You have been claimed," Chiron explained, "you are a daughter of Ares."

People clapped and I gulped as a boy from the Ares cabin walked over, took my shoulders, and guided me toward the table. Everyone else went back to eating. The boy started to speak, "Welcome, daughter of Ares. I am Culton, head of the Ares cabin. These are you half-siblings." I looked around the table. All of them wore hard expressions and had an aggressive jaw line. Some glared at me, as if they saw me as an opponent, others had no expression toward me at all. Very welcoming. Culton sat down and pulled me into a seat next to him. Everyone at the table continued talking and eating.

"So newcomer, what's your name?" Culton asked. I looked at him and saw basically a male version of myself. He had course black hair and sun-freckles like me, and he shared the family jaw line. The only big differences between me and him were that his muscles were bigger, more defined, and his eyes were brown, but with more of a yellow color.

"Haley," I responded. Some eyes around us were locked on me still as if they were interested in what I had to say.

Culton nodded, even though I have no idea how he heard me over everyone else. "My job for the first few days you're here is to get you to: A, survive, and B, show your worth. If you don't show any dominance in the Ares cabin, you're done for. You get bullied and beaten."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said slowly, "that's awesome." I looked at those around me. Bullied and beaten was my family now. That's how things worked. I gulped, how are these people related to me?

"So let's start with tomorrow's activities. We have weapon training, rock climbing, and riding practice. How strong are you?"

I laughed, "I'm not."

Culton shook his head, "Not good, my friend. Let's hope you can make up with skill."

After supper we sang a couple songs led by the Apollo cabin, which, admittedly, was weird. Then after that Culton led the group back to that Ares cabin, which is terrifying might I add. Maybe that is the point though.

The cabin was painted red and it had barbed wire, mines, and all sorts of traps surrounding it. Above the door was the boar that appeared when I was claimed. As I came inside it was more of the same. There were all sorts of weapons hung up everywhere. On the back wall, there was some sort of art. A boar's image was burnt onto the wall. Others around me were already climbing into bed and were falling asleep.

"Follow me," Culton said as he walked off. He pointed to a bed that was against the wall and was in between two stranger's beds, "this will be yours," Culton sighed, "I suppose now is a good time to discuss the family rule."

I laughed, "Family rule?"

Culton scowled at a kid who started to get in a fight with another. The fight broke immediately. He turned his attention back to me, "it's important, though it may seem like it's not." I nodded, "you can fight, bully, yell, and prank, but in the end you must always, no matter what, have each other's back. You can shoot the enemy, but not the enemy that's on your team. Got it?" I smiled and nodded. Crude, but oddly sentimental.

Culton turned and shouted to everyone, "alright, lights out everyone! No dilly-dallying! I want good rest for tomorrow, you hear me?" Culton cut the lights and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, Culton was shaking me awake. Everyone around me was getting ready for the day.

"You sleep heavy," Culton laughed, "Here this is yours." Culton threw me an orange t-shirt. Printed on it were the words 'camp-half blood'.

I sat up, "Thanks, I think."

"Hurry and get ready. Remember we have weapon training first"

"Right," I nodded opening my eyes, "What am I going to fight with? I don't have a weapon."

Culton nodded, "They have standard ones in the arena, but you're right, you better carry a weapon with you."

I laughed, "How about throwing stars?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," I hopped out of bed, swaying, still a little drowsy.

"Before breakfast, let's go to the armory," Culton thought, "Actually, let's go now, c'mon." Culton grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the cabin. We ended up inside a shed full of old weapons and other stuff.

I sneezed, "What is all this?"

"Stuff that the camp has collected over time. Some of it is really dangerous, so be careful." I scrunched my eyebrows. People let these teenagers get to this stuff, even if it's 'dangerous'? I sighed and continued looking around with a renewed caution. "So what do you want?" Culton asked, "Spear, sword? Dagger?"

I looked around scanning the piles. "That's cool," I walked over to the far wall, where three[CJ1] large swords were set up. The first one was really long, slender, and had a slight bend to it. The next one was as tall as me with a wide blade. The third blade was just a little longer than an average sword and the edges were serrated. I guessed the sword would rip more than cut. Under it were two empty pegs that looked as if it was meant to hold a weapon, but wasn't.

Culton sighed as he walked to stand by me, "Those? No one has touched those since Chiron placed them on the wall. Everyone always thought they were unworthy to wield them, or something. Even the greatest heroes have thought so. They usually get passed over."

I nodded. I knew somehow that I would not wield these blades, not yet at least. "Who were they forged by?" I asked.

"We don't know. They were found on the beach one morning. Some say they might have been made by Hephaestus, himself."

I nodded and hummed my understanding. I turned, moving past the subject of the three swords. "I don't suppose you have bronze knuckles or something?"

Culton laughed, amused by the idea, "afraid not, the bronze has to pierce the vital part of a monster in order for it to kill. How about a javelin?"

"More like how do I feel about _that_ ," I stared wide eyed at the simple thin sword concealed in a leather sheath. I walked up to it and picked it up without hesitation. When I drew the sword I saw it was all bronze, except for at the end of the hilt there was a purple stone. Wires of bronze rapped around the handle to protect the hand from getting hit. The blade, itself, was slender and light. It fit my hand like a glove. I exclaimed, "It's like a fancy pirate sword! Or a sword form The Three Musketeers!"

Culton stared at the sword, "I've been in here quite a bit and I have never seen that sword," he said mysteriously.

"Well there's a bunch of stuff in here, it could be easy to pass over."

Culton shifted, "Still, I would be careful with that blade if I were you," Culton started to glare at the sword. "Go ahead and keep it, but let's go, we'll be late for breakfast," he said and treaded out the door, leaving me behind.

I strapped the sword around my hips with the leather strap that was attached to the sheath. After breakfast, my cabin and I got to the arena and Culton came up to me.

"You have a simple choice," Culton said, I noticed he was dragging someone by the collar. "You can fight me or this guy," Culton thrusted forward a small guy. He had blond hair and angry brown eyes which refused to meet mine.

I scoffed, "What will help me improve?"

"Me," the kid said, looking at the ground. Culton smacked the back of his head.

"You'll improve your fighting if you partner with me," Culton said, "but you won't win. Against Zack here you will win _and_ have better chances of impressing people."

Zack looked up, offended, "She won't win against me! She's probably just as good as me and she's a girl. I'll definitely win."

I grabbed the kid's collar, my anger coming over me. I hate it when people think I can't do things because I'm a girl. "You really sure about that, kid?" I growled in his face, his eyes finally meeting mine in an angry stare.

"Haley," Culton put his hand on my shoulder. I backed off. "Why don't you fight me anyway," he nudged me away from Zack, breaking our eye contact.

I walked away, clenching my jaw and fists, "What a twerp."

Culton sighed, "He's just trying to make his way," he handed me a blunted sword, "his first impression on the cabin didn't go too well, so he has to be like that so people don't mess with him."

"Still, the kids a punk. Pulling the 'she's a girl' thing." I grunted.

Culton shook his head and lunged at my left side. It was like my body already knew; it automatically moved to deflect the attack. Immediately after, my sword swept toward his right side in a smooth, fast stroke. Culton deflected it and smiled.

"You have natural reflexes. That's good," he lunged at the opposite side, at which I deflected. I didn't attack because he swiped again.

We repeated attacks on each other, giving equal practice to both defend and attack. After sometime, people started to whistle at others and gather in the middle of the arena in a circle.

Culton's eyes danced with excitement, "Come on, they're starting the circle."

"The circle? Let me guess. It's where everyone gathers in a circle and watch people fight each other."

Culton grinned, "Ares cabin specialty."

"Can we at least use our own weapons?" I asked, hoping to get some practice in with my new sword.

"Yes, but if you severely hurt someone, you get punished. You have to do stuff like clean the whole cabin or wash dishes after dinner. It's worse than it sounds."

I nodded, a little confused. We gathered with the rest of the cabin where two people were already fighting. It was a girl with red hair and a boy with brown. They wore the same hard expression. They had the aggressive cheekbone and jawline. I suppose that is the physical similarity in the Ares family. I watched the vicious fight and saw the red-head win. Everyone cheered as the boy slumped off back into the crowd, ashamed of his loss.

I realized and asked, "Is this how you rank people's worth?" I shouted above the roar.

Culton responded, "Of course! If you're not good in battle, your worth is close to nothing. This is the war god's family."

I pursed my lips, not liking the system. I saw Zack step into the middle of the circle. Some people laughed, some booed, while Zack scanned the circle for an opponent. He met my eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds, but right as I went for my sword he pointed to the opposite side of the circle from me. A girl who was almost two times his size stepped up, heaving an axe. She laughed with a hearty evil tone, at which I grimaced.

They stood across from each other. Zack was desperately trying to size her up, but it was working very well. She didn't lose any time, the girl swung in a hard down swipe. Luckily, Zack dodged and the axe crashed into the ground. The rest of the fight went the same. Zack was fast with his two daggers, but there was no way they could stand up to the huge great axe his opponent was wielding. Zack lost and the girl hadn't held back. Zack had many cuts, but thanks to his speed, they weren't deep. She grinned as Zack limped away.

Just as the girl was welcome back into the crowd, someone shouted above everyone else, "What about the new kid?" Others yelled in agreeance. I was suddenly pushed from behind into the ring. I took my sword out in a rapid movement. I turned in circles meeting the hard eyes focused on me. I started to wish that Zack had chosen me. I singled out Culton for help. He nodded, trying to encourage me, but someone noticed the exchanged looks and pushed him into the circle as well.

Culton's eyes filled with anger as he scanned the crowd trying to find the one who pushed him, but he gave up. He stood tall and turned to me, pulling out his sword and said, "So let it be."


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes filled with terror as I saw his sword. The blade was wide, but the same size as an average sword. It must have been incredibly heavy, but he still heaved around will ease. I heard people laugh at as me and Culton started to circle each other. They knew I already had no chance. Culton is the head of the cabin, there's no way I could beat him.

Culton and I watched each other, seeing who would make the first move. Should I attack and try to be aggressive? Or should I wait and be defensive till he leaves an opening? Culton saw my hesitation and attacked. He took a swing at my right side; I dodged and made a swipe for his left. He deflected and attacked again. I kept defensive moves as Culton came at me again and again. Culton stopped and circled me for a little while. I noticed he wasn't even breathing hard. He wasn't tiring, and my muscles were starting to ache. Culton came back in attacking me, even harder. Every time I thought there was an opening, I attacked, but it was no good. He was both fast and strong.

Then somehow, it happened so fast, I was on the ground. Culton had tripped me, but luckily, my body reacted and stood again as fast as possible. Culton was circling me like a shark, now. He lurked on the sides of the circle; his eyes seemed blank and dead. He took a high swing at my right shoulder; I dodged and slashed at his open side. He deflected and my swift blade moved again to his other side. Again he deflected and I recognized his panic as he noticed I was moving with an offensive motive. I attacked again and again. His attacks may be strong but recovering from defense is not his strong side. He started to make mistakes in a desperate attempt to gain the offense back. I slashed and grazed his arm; he winced, but was forced to ignore it as I swiped again. I attacked again, cutting his cheek and stabbed toward his chest. I stopped my sword only half an inch away from piercing the flesh over his heart. Everyone froze, even Culton. Both Culton and I were panting heavily, staring at the tip of my sword. I could feel my red sweat drenched face almost curl into a smile; I had won. Culton's rigid posture softened and relaxed. He stepped back from my sword and sheathed his. He clenched his jaw and locked me with his eyes. Had I just made an enemy?

Culton smiled, "Well done, Haley, you just won your first match and against me nonetheless." He held out his hand and I took it. He shook with a firm, almost painful, hand. "That just proves sometimes strength isn't everything. You also need skill." Everyone stared at me as I walked out of the circle. There was an awed silence around me.

Everyone knew I won and that Culton hadn't just let me win. Culton followed me out of the ring of people who had already started another battle, but some eyes were still fixed on us. I stopped once I reached the very outside of the circle, but Culton kept moving and pulled me away from the crowd.

Once we were outside of earshot, he turned and faced me, his eyes wide, "How did you beat me?" He looked me over, "You're not strong, it's your first day, and no one has ever beaten me."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," I responded annoyed, but then I asked, "Are you angry?"

He shook his head, "No, but if I were you, I'd tread carefully from now on."

"What do you mean?"

Culton looked behind me, back at the crowd, "You might have over done it by beating me. Some will hate you for it and others will try to use you for their own good. Technically, you could challenge me to be the head of the cabin, and I think you could win."

"Do you doubt your own abilities?" I asked in concern. "I didn't mean to win, I just didn't want to lose," Culton cocked an eyebrow and I said quickly, "Oh, you know what I mean."

Culton sighed, "Can I trust that you won't try to overthrow me?"

"Overthrow you? Me? Culton, I am many things, but a leader is not one of them. I couldn't be the head of the cabin. I can barely take care of a pet fish I once had."

"Once had?"

"It died," I paused, "it had been a while since I last fed him."

Culton was silent with a straight face, but suddenly a smile curled and he laughed, "Alright, Haley the fish killer, I don't think I have to worry about you."

I smiled and nodded. We strode back to the group just as the last battle was ending. There was cheering and shouting as the new winner bowed.

Culton shouted so loud I had to cover my ears, "Alright, everyone, let's go to the climbing wall!"

As we walked to the climbing wall eyes wandered to me, which was soon followed by whispers. I didn't know what they were saying and I didn't care, but I just wanted them to stop and just ignore me. Culton moved back from the front of the group to walk with me.

"Are you okay?" Culton asked, "You look pale."

I swallowed, "I hate attention."

He laughed. It was hearty, smooth, and strongly comforting. "Don't worry," he replied, "it will stop eventually."

"Will it?" I looked at him, skeptical.

He shrugged, "I don't see why it wouldn't, especially after some time has passed. Don't worry about it too much."

When we got to the climbing wall I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. The wall was huge and there was lava coming out of the sides. Culton clapped my shoulder, smiling at my amazement. A bunch of the other kids had already started to climb up. Culton ran ahead and started to climb as well, leaving me alone. For the longest time I just stood there trying to figure out what the easiest path would be. Once I figure out a plan to avoid the lava but get to the top at the same time, I ran to the wall and started climbing.

Let's just say, rock climbing is a lot harder than it looks. I could only get three quarters of the way up, and I tried multiple paths. Culton couldn't help himself; he laughed as he watched me climb. He said it was so funny that my swordsman skill was so good, but my strength was almost nothing. He said I looked like a four legged spider who was trying to be a monkey.

"Well I have to be bad at something," I complained once I reached the ground again, "I'm not perfect."

Culton was holding his stomach and trying hard not to laugh. He was grinning at my pout. "C'mon, you can watch me while you take a break."

Culton probably took the hardest path. He dodged around the lava, and multiple times he had to jump to reach the next holding. He climbed with ease, letting his muscles carry him to the top. He was up and down within minutes. After he had finished I tried again and had made it farther than I did the last few times, but I still couldn't make it to the top. Culton said I would improve by a lot if I kept practicing, but I was doubtful. My forearms and my calves ached, retelling me the strain I put them through.

After everyone had at least tried three times we headed to the stables for riding practice. I rubbed my aches as we walked. Culton and I now had this silent agreement that we would stick with each other. Maybe we thought that so others wouldn't think Culton was angry after I beat him in the arena. We passed the armory and my mind was drawn to the three swords which were hung there. A part of me wanted to run in and look at them again, but another part of me wanted to never see them again.

As we approached the stables a couple other demigods I didn't recognize were there. Culton explained to me that they were Aphrodite's children and that it was their job to take care of the pegasus since they can't do much else.

"That can't be all they can do," I said.

"True, some help the Apollo cabin. Some can fight but they're not as good as us," Culton was talking about the Ares cabin. Culton snickered and said, "Basically they're the cheerleaders here."

I clenched my jaw, trying to ignore my rising anger. Culton wasn't being very nice toward them, but I suppose it's in his nature. I paused, so why wasn't it in mine?

We strode into the stables and everyone basically went straight to which pegasus they wanted to ride. Even Culton had left me behind, so I was stuck with no help.

"Lost, newbie?" a boy, hair so blond it was basically white, came up to me. His smile showed perfect teeth and his skin was smooth. My first impression of the boy was that he was quite attractive, but then I realized how old he looked. He must have been the oldest demi-god in camp, because he looked about twenty. Everyone else in camp looked at least under eighteen.

"Um, yeah. I don't even know where to look. I don't suppose you could help?"

"Sure thing, sister. Follow me." His smile was welcoming but not as bright or charismatic as David's.

I followed him to the back of the stables where a blue roan was gnawing on a salt lick. I immediately felt a ping of sympathy for him and I had no idea why. He had sad eyes and his head seemed to droop.

"My name's Saul Mccathen. I'm a child of Aphrodite. You must be with the Ares cabin."

I nodded, "I'm Haley."

"Yeah, I know," Saul said mysteriously, "Ares cabin, you're not sure what to do, must be the new kid and the new kid's name is Haley," he side glanced me.

I ignored his deduction, and in trying to move the subject away from me I said, "So why this guy?" I gestured to the pegasus.

"No one likes to ride him because he not exactly broken in yet. Basically I'm the only one he'll let ride or even near him."

"So why should I try?"

"Because you have this look about you that says you can do it just fine. I don't think he'll try to knock you off."

"That's not very convincing. I bet you say that to all the new kids," I said cocking an eyebrow. Saul opened the gate to the stall with a sly smile and got the beast's attention away from the salt lick. He motioned me to come in.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm around he won't hurt you. Rub right in between his eyes, he loves that." I did as I was told. Saul stepped back and watched me bond, keeping a careful eye. "Call him Galen. He looks like a Galen, doesn't he?"

I laughed, "Galen? I expected the name to be more Greek sounding like Spartacus or Maximillian."

Saul laughed in return, "Those aren't exactly Greek, but whatever you say." There was a long pause as I got more comfortable with Galen, who also seemed to relax as well. Saul picked up conversation again, "Well let's get you out there. Bareback?"

"Better start with a saddle," I responded. When Saul didn't reply I looked at his confused face, "What?"

"Most newbies don't even know what that means. Bravo, you're a more elite newcomer."

"Well I used to ride, before I came here, so of course I know this stuff. It might be a little different because they have wings, but it can't be too bad."

Saul nodded as he guided Galen out of the stall. He strapped on a saddle, which looked a little different from a traditional one. I hopped on and let Saul guide me out.

"Okay, this is a lot different from horse back. He may make motions like he's on the ground, but you'll be in the air. You can't just steer him left and right, you have to go up and down as well." Saul sighed, "Here's the complicated part. You and your pegasus need to have a mutual understanding. If at any point Galen gets confused about what you want, he'll just get frustrated. There's a couple things you can do to avoid this. One is you have to remain calm; he'll be able to sense either your panic or anger. Next thing you can do is reassure him, pat him on the neck once in a while. Third thing is express vocally if he doesn't quite understand. Since you are a new rider to him, you have to use all of these. As he gets used to your weight and how you ride, he'll understand better. You with me so far?"

I nodded. Saul went on to how to steer. I half paid attention half watched the others ride and fly around. Once the explanation was over he ask me to repeat everything he said, "When you want to go up lightly tap once with your toes. To go down, you tap twice. Everything else is the same as if you were riding a horse. Pull reigns right and left to go right and left, and pull back on reigns to stop."

Saul nodded satisfied at my shortened version of his lesson, "show me what you got, sister."

I smiled as I tapped once and Galen lifted into the air. I felt Galen tense once he realized Saul wouldn't be coming with us, but he did as I told him. I went every direction getting used to the difference between pegasus and horse. I calmed Galen down every time I felt him get unhappy with me on his back. Slowly he got used to me. I finally could breathe easy now that I knew he wasn't going to try to throw me. After a while I saw someone trying to wave me down. I came down and landed with ease and I saw it was Culton trying to get my attention.

"You can pack away your pegasus, Haley. We have free time for the rest of the day."

"Sweet, catch you later then," and I rode past him and into the stables. I slid off the saddle and noticed Culton had followed me.

Culton grabbed my shoulder, "I was thinking I could show you around more and stuff. I could show you the volleyball courts and the strawberry fields, explain everything that hasn't been explained, because so far I'm your only friend."

"In the Ares cabin," I noted to him as I took off the saddle.

"What?"

"You're my only friend in the Ares cabin. I have other friends here. I have Rose, David, Adam, and" I listed off the names as I put the tack away and guided Galen into his stall, "Saul."

Saul was standing with his arms across his chest in the stall. His smile welcomed me and Galen, "So I see you didn't fall and break your neck. You're a natural, newbie. Galen likes you too, I can tell he is a lot more comfortable now."

"Who's this?" Culton came into the stable with a mean looking face.

I sighed at Culton's brotherly protection, "Culton, this is Saul, he helped me understand the whole riding thing. Saul, this is Culton, head of the Ares cabin."

Saul responded with a bitter voice, but his smile didn't waver, "Yeah, I know who he is," he turned to me, "Since I get off my shift after everything is put away and I've fed the pegasus, do you mind if I hang with you during free time?"

I nodded, "I don't see why not. I'm probably going to be with a couple of my other friends though, if that's okay." Saul nodded.

"Well in that case, I guess you don't need my help," Culton sighed from the stall door.

"Culton you can come-,"

"See you around, Haley."

I sighed as Culton turned away and left. Saul broke the silence that followed, "Why do I get the feeling he doesn't like you hanging out with anyone else?"

I shrugged, "It does kind of feel like that," I paused, "or maybe he just got used to showing me how everything works."

Saul looked confused, "I suppose it's that way. He seems like that kind of guy. I don't think he meant any hard feelings though."

"I don't think so too."


	6. Chapter 6

I helped Saul clean up and feed the animals. We got to talk and I learned that Saul has a great humor. He is always smiling and his worry for others is unimaginable, but I guessed that probably is a trait that he gets from his mother. I told him about my other friends, David, Adam, and Rose. He said he has seen them around, but is good friends with David. He then explained how pretty much everyone is good friends with David, to which I just laughed because I knew it was probably true.

When we were done with everything, I tried to think of where David might be so we could hook up with him. Saul suggested that we could look in the Apollo cabin first. Luckily enough he was there.

"David," I walked up to him with a grin on my face, "I don't suppose I could hang with you during free time?'

"And me as well," Saul chided in coming up right on my heels.

David smiled his gleam of charisma, "Of course, and I'm assuming you want Adam to join us as well. And Rose?" I looked to the ground as if it was a little too much to ask. David reached under my chin and pulled it up so he could look into my eyes, "Sounds like a plan. I'm sure Adam and Rose wouldn't decline."

I smiled and I think I almost blushed, for whatever reason, but I did my best not to. Instead I just kept talking, "Do you know where we can find them?"

David rolled his eyes up, as if he was trying to look at his brain and convince it to think faster, "Adam is probably still in his cabin, tinkering with something and Rose is probably down by the beach, which is good because I was going to suggest that as the hang out spot."

After that note, we decided to head off. We picked up Adam, who, like expected, was tinkering in his cabin, and we went down to the beach. Rose was there, but she was there with a bunch of her other friends and said she would hang out with us after she talked a little longer.

"So Haley, what do you think of Camp Half Blood?" Saul asked after we had settled on the beach.

I hummed, "Well from most of what I've seen is David's smile and the Ares brutality, so it's good and bad."

"My smile is the good part?" David asked as if the comment was a way of flirting, but he laughed jokingly.

I laughed back, "You know what I mean."

"How brutal is the Ares cabin?" Adam asked, almost concerned for me.

"Well," I paused, "I think everything to them is just a big contest to see who the best is, no matter what it is. If you're not good enough, you don't deserve," I paused, "anything. They'd have races up the rock wall, and try to do the best tricks with their pegasus, and they have a circle in the arena and fight each other. Culton said that was the best way to test your worth in the cabin."

Adam pursed his lips, "I'm guessing you fought. They must have forced you to by the sound of it."

I nodded trying to avoid the subject of me fighting, but failed because Saul asked, "How did you do?"

I looked to water across from us that washed up and down the beach, "well, I won, if that is what you're wondering."

"Against who?" David asked in anticipation.

I responded as if it wasn't that big of a deal, "I beat Culton in the fight," and they exploded with questions and comments.

"Did he let you win?" Adam.

"How did you do it?" David.

"That's awesome, and it's your first day! What did the others think?" Saul.

"Does that technically make you the head of the cabin?" Rose asked as she walked over to us and sat down next to me. She must have finished talking with her friends.

I smiled at her and went on to answer all the questions, "No, and even if the fight made me the head of the cabin, I would refuse. No, he didn't let me win. Lastly, I beat him because he doesn't recover easily from the offense being taken from him."

Everyone was just silent for a while, staring at me as if I was some miracle that happened right before their eyes. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I sat there, uncomfortable, staring at the sand that ran through my fingers. It seemed like forever until Adam spoke up, "Haley, you realize this probably makes you the best fighter in camp, right?"

David agreed, "Culton could probably beat any one of us, and _you_ beat him."

Rose put her hand on my shoulder, "that's pretty amazing, Haley."

"Yeah well, let's not talk about it. I don't like being the subject of conversation."

"Well, what's the good side of camp half-blood, besides David's smile?" Saul chuckled, changing the subject like I asked.

I sighed, but smiled, "the food," I said simply.

Everyone laughed. We joked and talked the whole of free time. The others talked about their day as well. Adam had accidently caught someone on fire while he was working on what he called his fire worms, David had saved someone from a nasty allergic reaction to a bee sting, and Saul was in the stalls all day, but I already knew that.

Rose talked about how she just made friends with a water sprite, "Oh, I always thought water sprites were just giggly flirts, so I never talked to them."

Saul added, "And tree nymphs aren't?" We laughed as Rose blushed.

David said "Rose, your friends flirt with the satyrs all the time."

I couldn't help but comment, "Not to mention when I first saw you and Dalton, I thought you two were a thing."

Rose looked at the ground, blushing a bright red, "No were not," she paused, "together."

I widened my eyes, "But you want to be!" Everyone was grinning. Rose's crush on Dalton was obvious as her face got as red as strawberries. "Rose, it's okay. We won't tell a soul, right guys?" I chided.

Everyone nodded, grinning even wider. Saul nudged her shoulder, "Maybe I could work some of my Aphrodite magic to get you two on a date."

"No!" she yelped and looked up quickly her eyes wide with panic. We laughed, only teasing.

"Don't worry, I'll help Saul with it," I went on, "that makes things a little better right?"

Rose groaned, "That would be worse. You're just as bad as any of the Aphrodite kids."

It was almost like Roses words triggered what happened next. Right above my head, a fiery symbol of a dove appeared. Everyone's face whitened, but Saul's was whiter than everyone else's. He said, "That is the same as-"

Adam came in, "the claiming symbol-"

"For Aphrodite," David finished off. Everyone was silent, staring at the symbol till it disappeared and then it seemed like the whole _world_ went silent to stare at me.

"Maybe it was a trick of the light?" Rose tried.

"No, that was definitely there," David claimed, "We need to tell Chiron. He needs to know."

We went running up to the Big House, hoping Chiron would be there. When we found him, he was sitting in his room with weird music quietly playing in the back round. We stayed standing in the open doorway because he was talking to someone through some sort of window. I heard short phrases of what he and the other person was saying:

"We have found... source... We tried... no avail... try to... regular control," the voices on the other side of the window weren't always the same, like multiple people were there speaking to him.

Chiron responded to them, "Let's hope that we can do our best to do what is necessary. Next time I will come in person." the window closed, disappeared really, and Chiron turned. He smiled once he saw us, "Ah, hello. You should have made yourself known."

David spoke first, "You were busy," his head slanted toward the ground as if he noticed something I didn't.

Chiron only smiled, but it wavered and said, "What's wrong? You have worried faces."

I spoke next, "I have been claimed twice."

Chiron's smile disappeared, "Are you sure?"

"We all saw it," Adam said, motioning to David, Saul, Rose and himself.

Chiron hummed, his eyes narrowing "Come in, sit down, and tell me _exactly_ what happened."

We told him that we were just sitting on the beach joking around. We didn't tell him any specifics, but we told him what Rose said right before it happened. We even described what it looked like. A white dove encircled in a pink light, and it was almost seemed like it was on fire. Chiron sat there for a while just staring at us. I think he was trying to decide whether we were trying to pull a prank or something.

Soon enough, Chiron sighed and looked me straight in the eye, "I guess you need to consult the Oracle and go on a quest. That is the only thing I can do to help without arousing any unneeded commotion."

"Oracle? Quest?" I questioned, confused.

Chiron and David exchanged glances. Something in Chiron's eyes told me a small secret passed between them. David looked at the ground as he spoke, "The Oracle is an old spirit who lives in the attic of the big house. Right before we go on quests, we consult it to help us with what we need to do. We go on quests to find something important, either to us or others. The person going on the quest is allowed to take two others with them unless the prophesy says otherwise."

The others had looks on their faces like they had never heard some of this information before, except David, who just kept looking at the ground. "David," I asked, "have you been on a quest before?"

He nodded his head slowly, like he was ashamed, but perked up immediately "It doesn't matter though, here I'll come take you to the Oracle. You should go as quickly as possible so you have more time to prepare everybody wait here while we're gone."

David took my shoulder and guided me out of Chiron's room. We went up four sets of stairs until we reached the top floor. On the ceiling was a green trap do with a cord hanging down. When David pulled it, the door swung down and unraveled a wooden ladder. David gave me a weary smile as I started to climb. I wanted him to come with me, to help me through it, but somehow I knew I had to go alone. Even more than that, I wanted to know about his quest. What had happened and what his experience was.

The attic was full of interesting smells and weird objects, but none of them were as weird as the tie-die dressed mummy sitting by the window. I wrinkled my nose as if staring at it, at _her,_ made the smells worse. I noticed the mummy had long black course hair that was held back by a tie-dye hairband.

Suddenly, she straightened in her chair and looked straight at me. G _reat,_ I thought, _I'm going to be eaten by a zombie._ Instead of eating me, the mummy just opened her mouth and a green mist came pouring out and making hissing noises, like I dropped water on a hot burner.

 _I am the spirit Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._ I recoiled when the voice spoke in my head. Now things were getting really creepy. I figured the mummy was just being possessed by this spirit Delphi and this spirit must be the Oracle. A part of me wanted to run away, even out of camp, but I stayed, eyes locked with the white marbles in the mummy's head.

"So um," my voice cracked, "apparently I need to ask you for advice before I go on this quest thingy?"

There was silence; the Oracle didn't respond and the green mist just coiled around me on the floor and it started to creep up the walls. Her blind white eyes stared at me as if she was examining my life. Then the voice exploded in my mind again, saying:

 _Six will account_

 _All will go to the mount_

 _Seeking heritage, you will find_

 _That what you think, is not of mankind_

 _Insist, Assist, Resist, Persist, Subsist_

 _And in the end, you will find the Mist_


	7. Chapter 7

I climbed down from the ladder and David was there. He looked into my eyes and I knew he felt my sympathy. After the prophesy was given, I felt something haunting me; it was like I could feel the Oracle still staring at me with her blank white eyes. David put his hand on my shoulder. It was either to comfort me, or to stop me from shaking. We stood there for a couple minutes so I could get my bearings again.

I let out a deep breath and David patted me on the back, "are you going to be alright?"

I nodded and responded with, "I'll be fine. Nothing like a weird mummy-lady to bring you to reality." David was quiet and he took a step back. I kept talking, looking into space, "I never real thought about all of this. Greek gods. Monsters. Me being in a boot camp full of kids who are half god and half," I paused, unsure of the word to use, "normal."

David sighed, "We should get back to the others," I knew he didn't want to try and talk me over it, but there was nothing to really say. I nodded and followed him downstairs.

Everyone was waiting for us. They were chatting with Chiron about something and when I came in they all went silent. David walked in before me and just sat down next to Adam. All eyes were on me. I just stood there unsure what to say, but Chiron saved me.

"What happened, Haley? What did the Oracle say?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. The words caught in my throat as if a barrier was holding down anything I wanted to say. I closed my mouth again; I wasn't sure I could tell them. I wanted to tell them everything, but at the same time I wanted to tell them nothing. Rose stood and came over to me. She took my hand and nodded assuring me.

"Well she," I paused, almost wanting to correct myself, saying that she was an _it_ , but I continued, "she said this; six will account," I took a long pause, "and all will go to the mount."

"I think it's clear who most of those six are," Adam looked around the room, "David said that two can accompany her unless the prophesy says otherwise. It just did, and if we exclude Chiron from this room. How many are left?"

Saul looked at the ground and whispered, "Five, but one other is needed. Haley, me, David, Adam, someone else, and Rose."

Rose had a flash of fear and looked me straight in the eyes. She didn't want to go. I shook my head just enough so that the others wouldn't notice, but she would. I wanted her to go, she was my first friend in all this crazy madness of my demi-god life; how could I do this without her?

"Was there more? Haley?" Chiron questioned.

I continued, "Seeking heritage, you will find; that what you think, is not of mankind."

"Seeking heritage must be what she means by trying to find your true parents," Saul said.

Chiron nodded his head, "and in order to that you have to find the two gods that claimed you."

"Aphrodite and Ares," David looked me in the eye, "that also means we have to go to the mount Olympus. Not the actual one, just the one above the Empire State Building. That's what going to the mount must mean."

"What above the what?" I questioned not sure if I had heard him correctly. Everyone, even Chiron, stared at me as if this was a normal thing about there being a mountain above the Empire State Building. I just waved my hand and shook my head dismissing the question I just asked.

David continued on, "Us, walking around Olympus," he laughed, "think of that."

I felt Rose squeeze my hand, trying to tell me she didn't want to go, but she didn't want to say that aloud. I clenched my jaw, "the prophesy ends with this: Insist, Assist, Resist, Persist, Subsist; and in the end, you will find the Mist."

Chiron took a step back. His face hardened. "Of course," he mumbled, "it's a part of you quest."

Everyone turned to Chiron, but Saul spoke first, "What Chiron? What's a part of her quest?"

Chiron pursed his lips and swallowed, "I'm not supposed to tell you, but I think this quest is the key to fixing the gods' problem." Everyone turned to look at Chiron and listened closely, "The mist has stopped working. No one is able to control it, even Hecate can't. It's like it has disappeared. The monsters that roam the streets are now being seen by mortals and there is nothing we can do. We were hoping that we could get the demi-gods to help regulate the monsters and perhaps keep them under control, but there is too many. If I'm right, your quest will not only help you, but the gods as well. I think you will find the mist and be able to get it to work again. Not only that, you will be able to figure out who your real parents are. I'm sure that one of the times that you were claimed was," Chiron paused. He was being careful with his words, no doubt trying not to anger any of the gods listening in, "a simple misunderstanding."

"There's one part that concerns me," Saul spoke. I noticed he had been looking at the ground for a long time now. "Well, actually two things, but one that concerns me a lot. We will find something that isn't of mankind? What could that be?" Everyone was silent, no one knew what it meant. Saul sighed, he looked up into my eyes, "And the part with all the words that rhyme. How did it go? Assist, persist, blah, blah, blah; what is it trying to tell us?"

Adam spoke this time, "No one knows and I don't think we will figure it out by just sitting here flapping our jaws. A lot of the time prophecies are confusing until the quest is completed. We will never know, not until we are done."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably until David spoke up, "Are we all agreed that us five are going?"

I looked around the room; no one was disagreeing so I looked at Rose. She was staring into my eyes and hers were pleading to me. I couldn't say anything; I scrunched my eyebrows at her and asked her to come without saying anything.

Rose opened her mouth, "I can't." Eyes turned to her in shock. She spoke more to me than to the rest of the group.

"Rose," I whispered, "Please. I can't do this without you. I need you."

"To do what?" she broke her hand away from mine and took a step away, "I'm no fighter! I can't really do anything!"

"You can heal," David stood and went to stand next to her, but the moment he tried she took a step away again.

"You can heal too, David and you're a lot better at it than me," Rose reasoned.

Everyone was silent. I stepped toward Rose, and this time she didn't step away. "Rose, you're my first friend that I made that goes here. I need to have your support. Rose I can't help but insist." My mouth got caught on the word insist.

I didn't have time to dwell on it because Rose shouted, "So I'm just moral support? The cheerleader?" She was on the brink of tears when she turned and ran out of the room.

We all ran after her, except Chiron who had stayed to the back of the room most of the time. We followed her to the beach. She had stepped into the ocean so the water was up to her ankles. She stood there, crying. We stopped just a few feet away; we were scared to approach her.

After a while, I started to take off my socks and shoes. Adam grabbed my arm and had a look of warning, "Be careful. If she doesn't want to go, we can always find someone else. Don't push her into doing this. Rose is sensitive, so be soft with her." I nodded, but I would still try my best to get her to come.

I went into the water and stood beside her. I took her hand and squeezed; it's what she would have done if our places were switched. "Rose," I paused, "I'm not going to make you come, but it would mean a lot to me if you did." I looked back at Adam, David and Saul on the beach, "I need another girl there and the person I'm thinking of asking of coming along is another guy."

Rose was looking at her feet in the water, tears streaming down her face. "I told myself I never would go on a quest. That I would live my life as a simple tree nymph." Rose turned and looked me in the eyes, "Quests are one of the main ways that demi-gods die. Notice how no one looks over twenty at camp. Except Saul, he um," she looked toward him, "is actually seventeen."

My eyes widened, "Really? I thought he was twenty."

Rose shook her head, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I don't want to be there if one of you die. I _you_ die." She looked away again.

A little burst of courage wafted into me. It was like I knew everything would be okay, and if it wasn't I was going to make it that way. "Rose," I almost whispered as if my words were sacred, "I'm not going to let anyone die on this quest." I squeezed her hand, "It doesn't even say in the prophesy that any of us will die, and you'd think it'd be important enough to tell us if we'll die? We will all come back safe and sound."

I could tell my words resonated with her as she took a deep breath in. She slowly nodded, "Okay," she said so softly I could barely hear her. She cleared her throat, "I'll come."

I smiled and hugged her, hoping that would show my joy. I could still feel the terror she kept inside, "I'll keep us safe, I promise." She broke away and we started to walk toward the shore. She nodded to the others and they smiled with relief.

"So," Saul walked up to us, with the others in tow, "we have five, who is to be the sixth, Haley?"

"It should be your choice, this is your quest," Adam said.

"I have an idea, and I'm hoping he'll come. He might not, but he's too good to leave behind."

"Who?" Rose nudged my shoulder, trying to seem cheerful. I made eye contact with everyone before I responded.

"Culton."


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't know where I could find Culton during free time, so I said I would wait till after dinner. When dinner came around, I sat by Culton, but we didn't really talk. He chatted with his friends while I quietly ate my dinner. I was still getting quite a lot of stares from the other kids; some of them must have still been wigged out from my fight with Culton. Across tables I saw David and Saul giving me looks to see if I had said anything to Culton; that, or they just wanted to keep an eye on me.

Chiron did inform me that I would be leaving on the quest in the morning, because that was a tradition. While I sat at dinner I realized that tomorrow would only be my second day here; well, the second day I have been fully awake. It felt so weird to think about, because it felt like I had been here for so long and I already had a bunch of friends who I trusted.

When it was time to do the dedications, where we dropped food into the fire, I got really nervous. I didn't exactly know who to dedicate it to. As far as I knew, none of the other kids knew that I had been claimed twice, so I could just make the sacrifice to Ares, but a part of me didn't feel like that was right.

Someone nudged me, and I knew it was my turn to dump my food. I walked up to the fire, a little less nervous than I was my first night. For dinner, I had a plate full of different fruits, I was having a craving, but I had saved a bunch of grapes off to the side. As I dumped them in, I whispered so barely anyone could hear, "to my parents, wherever they may be." I thought that was good enough and I walked away. No one said anything, so I thought I did a pretty good job.

After dinner when everyone was settling for bed, I walked up to Culton right after he had settled down on his bed, "Culton?"

"What's up?" He kept his eyes toward his sword, which he was casually sharpening.

"I need to tell you-," I looked around the room. Others were staring at us, almost listening in, "Can we go outside really quick?"

He gave me a weird look, with suspicion, but he nodded and followed me out of the cabin. He looked bored even before I starting talking, "What's wrong? What's so important that you needed to drag me out here to tell me?"

I took a deep breath, there was accusation in his voice, like he was angry at me. That flared anger of my own, but I ignored it and moved on, "I have been claimed twice. By Ares and Aphrodite. I was instructed to start a quest, I went to the Oracle and received a prophesy. In the prophesy, six people are to come with me and I want you to be one of them."

He had no reaction. He was stone-faced the whole time I spoke. I wanted to keep it short and simple in case he did react, but he didn't; He just stood there like he already knew.

"Why?"

I shifted, almost angrily, at his question. "Because I trust and need you," I replied.

He nodded and shifted his weight. His body language was telling me he couldn't care less, "Who else is coming?"

I took another deep breath, "David, Adam, Rose, and Saul."

When I said Saul's name he looked at the ground, quickly. I could tell he was trying to keep his anger under control, "Why do you need _me_?"

"I told you."

"I need more than that."

I recoiled. He obviously didn't trust me as I trusted him; I guess that's the Ares family for you.

"You're like a mentor to me. I could really use your help. You're the strongest and best at everything and-"

"Except my swordsmanship," Culton was looking me dead in the eyes like everything wrong in the world was my fault.

I took a step back, "Did I do something to make you angry? Cause that's the vibe I'm getting from you."

"Yeah, your wasting my time," Culton took a brisk pace back toward the cabin door but I grabbed his arm before he could move anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry if we can't be friends just because I have other friends, but that doesn't mean anything. Friend or enemy, I need you on this quest and I don't trust anyone else in the Ares cabin."

"Who says you have to pick someone from the Ares cabin? Go pick someone from Hecate or Hermes."

"Culton, please." I pleaded to him. The word insist came to my mind again.

"Why should I?!" Culton yelled. I removed my hand from his arm as he turned and took a step towards me. He took a closer step and roughly grabbed my shoulders. He yelled again, right in my face, "Why should I?!"

I became very still. I was afraid, that if I moved, Culton would crush me to death. His fingers dug deeply into my skin and pain told me fight my way out of his grasp, but I stayed. I whispered so quietly, but I knew he could hear me because he was holding me so closely to him, "Fine. You don't have to."

"HEY!" I heard someone yell and start running up to us. Culton glanced in the direction of the voice and slowly let go of me, but he didn't break our eye-contact.

Adam was the one who yelled and he stepped right in front of me to get in between mine and Culton's gaze. "What do you think you're doing buddy?" Adam asked in hostility.

"I'm not your buddy," Culton took a step back, but I could tell he didn't want to leave.

"You're Culton, right? Who gave you the right to manhandle anyone? Especially the person who beat you in a fair fight?"

That set Culton off and went straight for Adam with his solid fist. I push Adam out of the way and swiped at Culton's feet so he would fall on the ground. He landed straight on his face and yelled out in both defeat and pain.

Culton rolled to his back and looked at me. His eyes were full of a deep anger and he yelled at me, "You told your little friends? Well, I shouldn't have expected any different. No, don't worry about how I'll feel, because my pride was stripped away. Not only did a newbie beat me, but a _girl."_

Something fired up in my chest. I grabbed Culton's shirt and lifted him of the ground and set him on his feet. "Alright then, Culton, lets settle this nice and straight. Let's fight, fist-to-fist. If I win you come with me on the quest. What do you want if you win?"

"You're giving him and option? That's a bunch of-"

"Adam!" I cut him off and continued, "Well?"

Culton's eyes danced around, he was deciding. He took a fighting position and said, "You are at my disposal. I tell you to do or fetch something, you do it. How's that?"

"Peachy," I responded taking my own fighting stance.

"How is that fair?" Adam's tone was angry and protective. A part of me hated it, but a little part of me was happy.

"Adam," I growled, but not in a mean way, "shut-up and watch me win."

Culton scoffed, but I saw uncertainty. I beat him once and I could beat him again, but this was completely different, we had no swords.

"Rules?" I asked as me and Culton started to circle each other.

Adam spoke up, settling on the situation, "Don't break anything of your component's or you automatically lose. Cuts and bruises are bound to happen, as well as sprains. No deliberate aims for the eyes, throat, or other sensitive parts of the body. AKA: Haley, no nut-shots. We good?" Both Culton and I nodded in agreement. Sounded pretty fair and it would make sure that I would still be able to go on the quest tomorrow morning just fine. Whether I win or lose, I still had to go, I knew that. "Glad we all agree, the fight starts," Adam paused, "NOW!"

Nothing happened. Culton was waiting for me to go first. I figured he thought he could counter quickly and smartly so he could get a one-up on me. I nodded, if he wanted to play that way, fine. I practiced at home, how bad could this go?

It was over so fast I could barely understand what even happened. I came in with a big swipe of my right fist. Culton dodged and kicked me in the knee. He must have hit a nerve because I immediately dropped to the ground. Before I knew it Culton had his foot resting softly on my back. I let my body go limp and I laid on the ground until Culton slowly removed his foot. I rolled on my back and looked at him in a glare of defeat.

He was smiling like he was just given his favorite candy. He laughed, "Not so good at fist fighting?"

I pushed myself up on my elbow and spit on the ground next to me, "I guess I can find someone else to go on the quest with me."

"Not so fast, girly. I have a request to make," he said as I stood up and brushed some dirt off my pants.

"Great, let me guess, you are going to force me to take someone of your choosing with me," I said through gritted teeth. What else could it be that he wanted so quickly?

"Yeah, actually."

"Who is it then?"

"Me."

Me and Adam exchanged quick glances and Adam asked, "You serious?"

"Yeah, see you in the morning," and with that Culton strode off, back into the cabin.

Adam turned to me and had a large look of concern, "Are you okay? Are you hurt badly anywhere?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine physically, but I'm a little worried about Culton. I mean, why didn't he just say that he would go? And if he really didn't want to go when I first asked him, what changed his mind?"

Adam shook his head, "Who cares. All I care about is that you're okay and from now on I'll make sure that I keep a steady eye on him."

I cocked an eyebrow, "I don't think you'll need to."

"You were the one he violently grabbed in his anger. He shouldn't have treated you like that."

"What, just because I'm a girl?" I asked angrily and started to stomp away.

Adam grabbed my arm and stared deep into my eyes, "No, it's because he shouldn't treat anybody like that."

I smirked while I thanked him; I assumed too quickly. We said our goodnights and I walked back into the cabin where everyone was giving me stares. Someone must have been watching the fist fight and spread the outcome. I lost, but maybe it was for the better; it settled scores between me and Culton. I walked to my bed to sleep for the night, but Culton was there.

He had a solemn look on his face as he stared at the ground. I sat down on the bed right next to him, "What's up?"

He sighed, "This isn't easy to say, but the moment you started talking, about being claimed twice, I knew what you were going to ask me. I knew I was going to say yes, but I wanted to know why you were asking me and not someone else. When you said that all your friends were going as well, I broke. I wasn't special to you in some way compared to your other friends; I was just a spot filler. It made me angry for some reason. You see? I meant to say yes all along, I just wanted to know why you were taking me."

"Why didn't you just say yes from the beginning and ask my why after?"

"Your answer to why might have changed my mind."

I sighed, "I _trust_ you. You're my half-brother. You're my strong, protective, skilled brother."

He chuckled, "Unless our father messed up and you're not his daughter."

I nudged him in the ribs, "Aphrodite could have messed up too." He chuckled again and brought his eyes to the ceiling. "Speaking of Aphrodite's kids, do you have some grudge against Saul?"

He looked down again and shifted, "Ares and Aphrodite kids don't really get along. Compared to us, they don't really do anything and aren't really good at anything."

"They're better at riding than you and they seem to care more about others."

"We care, just not for people we don't know. We care about our family and our friends and that's where that line ends."

I sighed, "So just because you're different, you hate them."

He nodded slowly, "That sums it up."

I turned toward him, "Make me a promise you'll try to get along on the quest. I don't care what happens, just at least try."

He shrugged, "I can't promise. It's who I am, but I'll try," I nodded and turned away. Good Enough. Culton continued, "Better get some sleep. I expect the next few days will be long and hard."

I nodded again and straightened as he slowly stood, "speaking of which, do you need me to tell you the prophesy? Maybe you might have an idea of what some of it means."

He shook his head, "tomorrow morning, I'm tuckered out."

I nodded, laid down, and smiled as Culton called lights out.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of Culton sharpening his sword again. Everyone was still asleep in the cabin, and most were snoring pretty loudly. I stood and walked over to Culton. I wobbled as I walked, feeling pretty drowsy still.

"Please tell me I don't snore like that," I plopped down next to Culton as I asked.

"Sure. You don't snore like everyone else," Culton had a sly smile as he said so.

I sighed, "I do, don't I?"

"You told me to say otherwise."

I nudged him playfully, "You're up early."

"As are you."

I sighed again. I ran my fingers through my hair, "I couldn't sleep much anyway. What about you? Why are you up this early?"

He sighed as he dropped his wet stone into a small container, "I'm nervous."

"What, really?" I widened my eyes, a bit shocked.

"You know I do have feelings even though I am tough. And you're not nervous?"

I shook my head, "I'm still trying to grasp the whole thing where greek gods are real. It still seems like a story."

Culton nodded. I felt that he understood what I meant. He stood, "That will change once you meet them. The gods, I mean."

I stood with him and stretched, "I should probably pack. How long till dawn?"

"About an hour or so."

I went to my bed and pulled out a bag that I had gotten on my first day. It was just a rough shoulder bag. I stuffed in an extra Camp Half-Blood shirt, toothbrush and paste, and an extra pair of jeans. I strapped my sword around my waist and put on my combat boots. When I was done packing, I noticed Culton was too, so we headed out of the cabin together.

The others were awake already as well. Rose didn't have a pack but she did carry some sort of instrument that she had strapped around her waist. I think it's called a recorder. David's hair was rustled in some places still and Adam had bags under his eyes. Saul was perfect, but today he wore combat boots, a cream t-shirt under a leather vest with his blue-denim skinny jeans. I shook my head; I guess being a son of Aphrodite, he has to look good where ever he goes. As we walked up to the group I could tell they were glaring at Culton; Adam must have told them what happened last night.

"Hey guys, you ready?" I questioned them

David nodded, even though he looked really tired, "The sun will rise soon, let's get to the Big House and meet Chiron there."

As we walked up to the Big House the sun rose and Chiron was sitting outside. He was in his wheelchair with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful with his gentle smile.

As we approached, Chiron opened his eyes slowly, "Ah, you're early, but that's better than not showing up at all. Well, let's get to it then. You will need transport to the city won't you? Unfortunately, the only vehicles we have at the moment are the pegasus, so that's what you will be using," Chiron wheeled off toward the stables, "Follow me."

And we did. We stayed behind him, conversing with ourselves. I leaned over to David, "Won't people see the pegasus? Won't that cause panic?"

David nodded, "Probably, but not as much as a cyclops running through town. Remember, the mist isn't working at the moment, so how much more panic can we cause to people? Also they'll be able to see our celestial weapons, so it would probably be better to travel by air. Just thank the gods we're not taking someone from Poseidon or Hades cabin."

"Why?"

"We'd probably get struck down by Zeus. The sky is his territory, any of his brother's children shouldn't cross that line."

I nodded slowly, still a little confused. Saul came to walk next to me, "This is exciting, I actually get to use one of my best skills." I laughed at his large grin that seemed stuck to his face.

As we reached the stables, Chiron stopped in front of the doors, "You're allowed to take three. We'd like to keep most of the animals here if we can."

"So we have to share? Great," Culton rolled his eyes.

Chiron ignored his comment, "Go pick who to take. Pick quickly, then you can leave."

I scrunched my eyebrows, Chiron was seeming to be a little distant like something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell us. I walked past Chiron and into the stables. I looked around, but I went to the very back of the stables.

I saw Galen and smiled, "Hey, bud. Want to go on an adventure?" Galen tossed his head and snorted. I smiled, "I thought so."

I opened the stall and put a saddle on him. I strapped it snuggly and hopped on. I heard arguing outside so I ducked under the stall door frame as I rode Galen out into the hallway.

Culton was pointing at a stable as Saul gestured to another. I galloped over, "What's going on? We haven't even left and there is already fighting?"

Saul crossed his arms and huffed, "Culton isn't not taking my word for which pegasus are best to take."

I looked at Culton, giving him the look that says he should explain his side of the story. Culton didn't look me in the eye, he just mumbled something like, "Well, he's wrong."

I sighed and shook my head, "Culton, Saul probably knows more about these animals than you do, take his word on this. Saul pull out which pegasus you think is best."

I moved Galen out of the stables and David, Adam, and Rose followed me. Culton stormed off to the back of the stables.

"What nerve, that guy is just asking for trouble," Adam growled in Culton's direction.

David shook his head regretting his decision to come out of the stables, "I guess I'll go help Saul."

Rose tugged on my pants, "Haley, it's going to be two to a horse. I think we should figure out who is riding with who."

I sighed, "Right okay. Let's, um," I paused, "Rose, can you do me a favor and ride with Culton? I can't handle him anymore and I don't want to risk him riding with anyone else."

Rose nodded, "Sure, I guess I can ride with him. Plus, I'm the better rider compared to him."

I laughed, "Very true, Rose. Okay the David will ride with-"

"Can I ride with you?" Adam spoke, but kept his eyes on Culton.

I looked down at him and scrunched my eyebrows, "Sure, it doesn't matter to me who I ride with, I guess. That just leaves Saul and David."

Adam nodded and smiled as he looked up at me taking his eyes off Culton. Saul and David came out of the stables with two horses in tow, one a plain brown and the other was a grey appaloosa.

Saul was smiling, "What do you think?"

I smiled back looking over the pegasus and said, "Pretty good," the two animals shook their heads.

"Can I have that one?" Rose pointed to the appaloosa.

"Be my guest," Saul grinned and handed her the reins, "So whose riding with who?"

I told them the assignments and they nodded in agreement, not complaining. I yelled out to Culton as Adam hopped on behind me, "Culton! We'll leave without you!"

Culton turned and started walking toward us, almost reluctantly. Adam whispered as he shifted and got comfortable, "Can we leave him behind?"

I elbowed him softly, "Get along will you? We need to be able to trust each other, at least a little bit."

He scoffed, "Tell that to him."

I sighed. He was right, Culton was not playing nice and I didn't know how to convince him to do so. I'm not his mom, so it's not like I can take away his favorite toy or ground him, but something needed to be done.

We took to the air with ease, it was funny because Adam almost slid off because we went up so fast. He grappled around my waist panicking. I laughed, but choked on it. I felt him press himself against me and I felt my face get warm. Let's just say I'm glad I was in the front of the group.

We rode over the Big House and I couldn't help but wave down at it. I felt something empty in my stomach. This was like a home to me even though I've only been here for a few days. I had friends, and some of these people _were_ family. That's more than I can say for the orphanage I grew up in. I gulped the lump in my throat as the camp hid behind the horizon in the difference.

We were riding for about an hour when we decided to stop, stretch, and perhaps get our breakfast. We circled a small neighborhood and glided down into a bunch of trees where, hopefully, no one could see our mounts.

We got off and stretched a bit, but then walked off toward a small diner we saw along the road. On a big sign was the name Digger's Diner and under it was the slogan _dig in, to find the good food._ We strode into the place and it was empty except for a couple in the corner of the restaurant silently eating some fries. We went to the counter, but I gasped.

"I don't have any money, how about you guys?"

David sighed, "Don't worry, while you guys were in the stables I was out talking with Chiron. He gave us a bunch of mortal money and forty drachmas. We have a lot of cash to spare."

"Forty what-now?"

"Drachmas, the celestial currency," Adam whispered.

A huge man came to the front counter, "What's up, kiddos? My name is Digger and I run this place. What can I get for you'?"

"Um," David was speechless. Digger was at least eight feet tall and looked very muscular. His hair was a curly, dishwater blond. He had a bushy beard that covered his mouth so we couldn't tell he was smiling except for the wrinkles around his eyes.

"Ay, you must be gawking at my largeness. No matter, I am not offended. Happens all the time," Digger let out a bellowing laugh.

"Um," David said again. He shook his head and continued, "Six breakfast burritos with salsa and a six bags of chips, thank you."

"Ay, go ahead and take a seat, kiddos. Your food will be ready momentarily," He laughed again at our astonished faces. He yelled to the kitchen, "SIX BREAKFAST BURRITOS WITH SALSA!" He turned his head back to us and I noticed Rose had her hands over her ears, "Do you want your chips now or with your food?"

David gulped, "We can take them now."

"HA, here ye' are, six packs of tortilla chips," Digger said as he reached under the counter and pulled out six bags, three in each large hand. We went up one by one and grabbed the bags we wanted and sat down at the biggest table.

We watched the man look around and then disappear into the kitchens. I whispered to everyone as we got comfortable, "At least he doesn't have a hard time being understood when working the kitchen."

Everyone nodded, some chuckled, and Saul said, "No kidding."

We didn't have to wait too long for our food to arrive, but we did finish at least half of our bags of chips. Digger came out of the kitchen carrying three plates, two in one hand and one in the other. Each plate held two large burritos, which were really stuffed full of food. Digger put them on the counter and looked at us, "Your order is ready," and then he disappeared back into the kitchens again.

Saul and David went up to fetch the plates. They put them on the table and immediately we dug in to find the good food. The burrito was amazing. It was filling and delicious, you could taste each ingredient.

"We have to tip this guy, _big_ time." Adam joked; we laughed.

Digger came out and grinned at us, "Was it good?"

We all nodded and I said, "It was amazing, thank you. How much do we…" I paused my words were slurring, "owe… yooou?"

I saw Saul drop his head on the table, asleep; then Rose; then Culton. The world seemed to swirl around me. I heard Digger laugh, "For six breakfast burritos and bags of chips? I believe the cost is six demi-gods."

The world went black as I collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10

When I awoke my feet were chained together, but the tricky thing was the chain was attached to the ceiling. My head throbbed and I wondered how long I had been up here. I looked down only to see I was many feet up from a dirt floor. In the corner of my eye I saw movement.

"Haley?" Culton said. I turned my head to look at him, "Are you okay?"

"Other than the headache, just peachy. You?"

He grunted, "Where are we?"

I looked around and only saw dirt. I whispered, "Digger's layer, dungeon, torture chamber, you name it. Are the others here? Can you see?" I tried to twist to see around me.

Culton grunted again, "I can see Saul, but that's it. Do you see an entrance?"

"No, nothing," I sighed and looked away from Culton. Saul must have been right behind me because I couldn't see him or anyone else. Culton was just to my left almost out of sight. I heard Culton grunt and I looked at him. He was reaching up at the chains around his ankles.

He tugged at them, "I can't feel my feet."

I looked at my feet and tried to reach up, but it was hard and made my stomach ache. I sighed and gave up, "Okay so say three of us are here, that means the other three must be somewhere else. I'm going to take a good guess and say we're underground. We are chained to the ceiling and we can't unchain ourselves. Our best bet for now is probably to wait."

"And why are you telling me what we already know?"

"Because you shouldn't waste your energy on trying to get out."

I heard Saul groan behind me, "Where am I?"

"Shut up pretty boy, are you really that dumb?"

"Culton! Saul are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Haley? Where are you?"

"Behind you. We're underground. Probably."

"Underground? Ugg, my head."

"What is your hair messed up?" Culton scoffed.

"What's your deal Culton? What did I do to you?" Saul asked accusingly.

Culton just scoffed and I could tell he rolled his eyes without having to look at him. I sighed, "Look you two, we need to work together. If Digger comes in here, that's our best bet of getting out of here, got it?"

"Tell that to mister grumpy," Saul said.

Suddenly there was a booming sound from above us. I looked up and a circular hole in the ceiling appeared. Digger jumped down right in front of me. He smiled and I noticed that his head was only one foot from the ceiling.

"Well, hello." I said politely and nonchalantly. I made it sound like hanging upside down from the ceiling was something I did every other week.

Digger gave out a loud bellow, "Still polite after I drugged you and hung you from the ceiling. Your even still pretty with your face all red and puffed like that."

"Or were trying to be nice so you'll just let us go, but it's not like that plan will work," Culton mumbled and Digger walked over to him.

"You look the yummiest," Digger said so close to Culton's face it almost looked like they were kissing. He said it so threatening that it made me shiver

I spoke up to distract Digger, "You're going to eat us?"

Digger turned his head but didn't back off from Culton, "That is what monsters do these days. When I first decided to try eating humans, I liked it. Now it's just a habit, but here's the thing; demigods taste the best. I don't know what it is, they just seem to carry more flavor. There's some kind of twist to it that just makes you want to eat more. Demigods is to me, as is beef is to humans."

I gulped and Saul spoke up behind me, "How did you know we were demigods in the first place?"

Digger backed away from Culton and tilted his head at Saul. He walked over to him slowly as he explained, "Well, since the mist isn't working, I could see the swords strapped around your wastes, not to mention the golden bow one kid was carrying. It's not that hard to put two and two together."

I sighed, of course. How could we be so dumb; our weapons are out in the open and visible?

I noticed Culton started to swing back and forth, but Digger must not have seen him, because he didn't say anything. I wanted to keep Digger distracted.

"Where are our weapons now?"

"HA," Diggers yelled and I heard it echo through the hole in the ceiling, "You think I would tell you?"

"Well we are kind of tied up and unable to get loose. Even if we could get out it's not like we could reach the entrance anyway."

Digger chuckled, "Alright. I keep them in a special room. Just for old times' sake, I go in there occasionally and look at all the things I have collected from other people. Good memories. It's deep within the caves I built. Even if you did manage to get out you'd die trying to find it."

"They're there to remember your victories. Like how sports teams get trophies."

"So they're trophies," Saul continued. He must have noticed Culton swinging as well and was trying to keep Diggers attention on us.

There was silence. I tried turning my head as far as it would go to see if I could possibly see what Digger was doing. I heard him scuff his foot and chuckle, "Yeah, I guess you could call them trophies." I cocked my head. He almost sounded like he regretted it but I think I was just confusing it with happiness.

"HEY UGLY," Culton was now touching the walls as he was swinging. When Culton swung out of my vision to where Digger's voice had come from I tried to follow him with my head but then got a crick in my neck. I heard yelling and feet scuffling on the ground. Then there was a muffled voice and I think it was Digger's.

"I have two brothers. Even if you escape here, they're keeping your friends under watch. You'll never... be able... to defeat them," the voice faded and I heard choking noises.

Everything was quiet for a while and all I could hear was Culton's panting. He was still out of my sight so I called out, "Culton? Saul? What's going on?"

Saul talked first, "We're good; it's okay. Culton swung over here and caught Digger by the neck. He choked him, but Digger definitely isn't dead. Dude, you must be incredibly strong to do that. He was trying to yank you off and that guy is huge."

"Can you reach the keys?" Culton asked in a frustrated tone.

Saul took a breath, "If I really reach, yes."

"Keys?" I asked.

Culton explained as Saul got to work, "Look at where your chain attaches to the ceiling. There's a lock there. It's going to suck falling to the ground, but it's better than being eaten, don't you think?"

I looked up to confirm what Culton said. There was a lock there, connecting us to the ceiling, but I had concerns, "How are we going to get up there from where we are?"

"We'll have to climb up."

I scoffed, "There's no way that's happening. I can barely reach up to my feet and you saw me during the rock climbing. I have no upper body strength, none the less any strength at all."

Culton scoffed, "That's why I'm going to climb up there for you."

"Got 'em," Saul let out a deep breath.

"Great, hand them to me."

I heard jingling and Culton swung back into sight. There was a set of golden keys in his hand; at least ten. He waited until he was slowed, but then he reached up and started to climb up with just his hands. I watched him reach the top and started to try the keys to unlock himself. When he got it, he dropped at least nine or ten feet to the ground.

He landed with a hard thump and a cry in pain. He let out a deep breath as he laid flat on the ground. I heard Saul moving around, "Pass the keys here," He said.

Culton threw them and I heard Saul catch; Saul must have started to climb.

"You okay?" I stared at Culton laying on the ground almost lifeless.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's just that drop is a lot higher than I thought it would be. Plus, that climb is much harder than you think." Culton sat up and was able to loosen the chain around his ankles. He let out a long breath of relief, "I might not be able to walk for a while and I expect the same out of Saul, so hang tight," Culton paused, "No pun intended."

I let out a chuckle. It felt good to have a bit of humor in this situation. I heard Saul drop to the ground with a grunt, "Saul? Did you break anything?"

There was no response. I sent a look of worry toward Culton, but he just kept staring at Saul. Suddenly I heard Saul let out a deep breath and he started taking deep breaths in and out. Culton made eye contact with me and he nodded; that told me Saul would be okay.

Once Saul stopped breathing so heavily and I heard him speak in a soft tone, "I'm okay. I just," He paused to take a breath, "Just had the breath knocked out of me for a bit."

I sighed relief, "At least you're okay now."

Culton stood, but his legs were shaky, "I can probably climb up now."

I shook my head, "No, I can wait a little longer. Regain your strength."

Culton nodded and took a trembling step forward. Soon enough he was walking circles around the room. I heard Saul get up and walk over to me; he finally came into eyesight.

"Hey," he said with a charming smile, "How's it hangin'?"

I let out a short laugh, "Oh, you know."

He laughed too, but then he sighed and looked at the ceiling, "It's going to be hard getting out of here. It's probably a maze out there, who know if we'll find the other guys,"

"Don't say that. We'll find them. We have the god's help on our side."

Culton laughed and came to stand next to Saul, "I'm not sure that will be much help where we are. Let me get you down from there," He turned to Saul, "Mind giving me a boost?"

Saul nodded, crouched, and linked his fingers to lift Culton up. Culton stepped on his hands and reached up at the chain. The climb was much faster because Culton could use his feet. He called down when he reached the top, "Be ready to catch her when she falls!"

Saul nodded at me for assurance that he would catch me. I heard a click and I close my eyes as I curled up into a ball so Saul could catch me easier. I felt his arms around me and I heard Culton drop to the ground somewhere behind me.

Saul put me on the ground and undid the chains around my ankles, only then did I open my eyes. Saul smiled with his perfect teeth, "You okay?"

I nodded, "I'm great now that everything is the right way up," I looked over his shoulder at Culton, "How was the second fall?"

Culton nodded but grimaced, "I think my ankle is sprained. Nothing too serious, I can deal with it, easily."

I saw something twitch behind Culton and I nodded my head at Digger. Culton walked over and kicked him in the head, at which Digger fell limp again.


	11. Chapter 11

I stood up, leaning on Saul for support, "So how do we get up there?"

Culton sighed as he walked over to us, "Well if there's anything to catch up there we could throw the chain and climb up. Or we could climb on each other's shoulders and the first one up catches the chain."

"I like the second idea," Saul said examining the hole in the ceiling, "better chances of getting out of here."

I nodded and looked at Culton, "I agree with Saul."

Culton sighed and mumbled, "You always do." I cocked my head at him and was about to defend myself, but Culton left me no time, "Okay, I'll be on the bottom and Haley, you'll be on top since you are the lightest."

It was easy having Saul climb Culton's shoulders. Culton kneeled and Saul sat on his shoulders. Using the wall as a help for balance Culton stood up. Culton nodded to me and I started to climb up. It was like trying to be monkey, which I am not. I got halfway there and I was clinging to Saul's waist for dear life.

"Are you up yet?" Culton asked through gritted teeth.

I answered in between heavy breathes, "Almost… just wait… a little longer."

Culton growled, "You are heavy and I would like to get out of here as fast as possible."

"He's right, Haley," Saul said calmly, "we should get out before Digger comes to."

I sighed, "Alright, I'm going." I shimmied up Saul's back and finally I was sitting on his shoulders. "Okay, I'm up," I had to bend my head from not hitting the ceiling, "Let's inch over to the hole."

We did just that; Culton slowly moved his feet inch by inch. He was being extra careful to make sure we didn't fall or lose balance. I grazed my hands across the ceiling and soon I felt my hands slip over the edge of the hole. We inched a little more so I could reach my hands over the top of the next floor.

At first I tried pulling myself up, even though I knew there was no way I was going to do that with just my hands. "Saul, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to stand on your shoulders."

Saul grunted in recognition, I got one foot up on his shoulder and I shifted my weight there. I heard Saul groan and Culton mumbled something, but I didn't pay much attention to what. I got my other foot up and I stood. I shifted my weight onto the next floor up and I was able to crawl up. I plopped to the floor letting out the breath I was holding. I heard Saul and Culton talking.

"Haley? Are you okay?" Saul called up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I turned on my hands and knees to look down the hole, "Wow, that's really high up."

"What's up there?" Culton asked through labored breathing. I looked around and squinted my eyes, "I don't know; it's just as dark up here as it is down there. I do see the lid to the hole though."

Culton sighed, "Okay, we're going to throw up the chain."

I looked around a little more, "Yeah, I'm ready."

I heard jingling and then a grunt. I quickly backed away from the hole and I saw the chain fly through the opening. I grabbed it right before it could slip back through the hole.

"Got it!" I yelled.

"I don't suppose there's something to tie it to?"

I looked at the lid to the hole. Conveniently, it had a metal handle. I tied the chain to it and tugged a bunch to be sure that it was tight.

"Haley?" Culton and Saul asked the same time.

"It's secure go ahead and climb up," they tugged the chain a couple times just to confirm my words. Then I heard them mumbling something I didn't hear. I looked over the edge and I saw Culton starting to climb up. Saul had his arms crossed and he looked really tired, but he still looked good. Blessing of Aphrodite, I guess. Culton heaved himself up onto the floor and Saul started up.

As Saul was climbing, Culton took steady breaths looking around, "Wow, you really can't see anything." The area around us was just a circular tunnel leading in two directions. Since there was no light, we could only see so far in front of us.

Saul lifted himself onto the floor, "I was thinking," he rubbed his forearms, "we must have been down here a long time because our eyes are adjusted pretty well to the dark."

Culton crossed his arms, "Sure, but it's not important. It's not like we're on a time limit. Anyway, let's decide what we're going to do next."

"Well it won't take much discussing," I blurted, "There's three things that we should be looking for. Our friends, our weapons, and a way out," Culton and Saul nodded. "I say we head in any direction, and it doesn't matter what we find first, except looking for a way out comes last. Agreed?"

They both nodded but Saul spoke up, "but first lets close up our former prison. Digger might have a hard time getting out with it closed. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want him coming after us."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but that thing is a really heavy cement block," I pointed to the lid, "Can we even move it?"

Saul shrugged as Culton walked up to it. He first removed the chain, pulling the rest of it up, and handed it to me "It might come in handy," he explained. Culton went back and started trying to shove the lid back into the hole. It didn't budge.

After Culton refused Saul's and my help many times, he dropped to the ground. Saul spoke up sounding a little angry, "Maybe if we work together, then—"

"Shut up, I don't need help from you," Culton retaliated.

There was a long silence as Culton was trying to catch his breath. I inched forward, "Look, I know you don't particularly like Aphrodite kids, but,"

"Who said that?" Saul asked.

I dropped my head, "Culton explained to me that Ares kids don't particularly don't get along with Aphrodite's."

Saul smirked, "Really? Well from my point of view we get along just fine. We have to since our mom is having an affair with your dad."

I took a step back, "An affair?"

Saul crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Yeah, I don't know what lies he's been telling you. He just doesn't like me."

There was a long silence. I broke it, "Guys, you don't suppose that I could be—"

Suddenly down from the hole we here Digger growl. All of us grow panicked and rush to the lid. We all push at once and slowly it starts to move and then it falls and closes the hole. We hear Digger yell and pound against the lid.

"YOU PESKY FLIES! YOU"LL REGRET THIS! YOU"LL NEVER BE ABLE TO MAKE IT TO THE SERFACE OR FIND YOUR FRIENDS! ONLY I KNOW THE WAY! NOT EVEN MY BROTHERS KNOW!"

I look at Saul and he shrugs, "It's better than being eaten," And with that we ran off down the tunnel.

As we ran Culton talked, "Okay they're probably holding the others in a chamber similar to ours and hopefully it's not far away."

I joined in, "Let's not make any turns. Let's just stay down this hall. Hopefully this maze is categorized by halls instead of just being willy-nilly."

"I don't know," Saul said, "Digger sounded pretty positive that this place was more like it's not organized in any way."

"We better not take any turns anyway, in case we need to run back," Culton claimed.

"Didn't Digger say that he's keeping our friends under watch? They probably won't eat them without Digger so we have time to get to them. Our weapons are going to be harder to find."

"Can we agree that if we have three giant men chasing after us that we can abandon our weapons?" Saul asked.

"No," Me and Culton said in unison.

"Wow maybe you guys are really related."

I scrunched my eyebrows. I didn't know why but I had the strange feeling that I _had_ to find my sword. I felt like I couldn't go on without it.

"I can't just leave it behind," Culton spoke before I could say it, "My weapon is like a companion. He's just as much my friend as Haley is. And you wouldn't leave her behind, would you? It's like that."

With that we just stopped talking. We ran in silence with our steps echoing off the walls. There were a couple corridors, but we agreed not to take any turns. It seemed like we were running for the longest time.

I started to slow down. I was sweating like crazy and I could barely breathe. I stopped, "Hold on guys," I took a deep breath, "I need a break."

Saul and Culton stopped as well, their chests heaving but not as much as mine. Saul put his hands behind his head and walked in circles. Culton just stood there staring off in the distance.

I straightened from having my hands on my knees, "How long is this tunnel anyway?"

Culton hummed, "Well, I think we've ran at least a mile. Who knows how much farther it goes."

"Are you sure you're not perceiving it longer than it is? Because I feel like it's been a million miles."

Culton chuckled, "It's just because you're out of shape."

I nodded, "I knew I should have gone on runs in the morning."

Saul gestured down the corridor, "You ready?"

I nodded and we started running off again. We must have ran another half a mile (I only know that because I felt like it was half a million miles). Culton slowed down and put his finger to his lips. I tried to quiet my breath as best as I could. I listened to the dark around us. Culton and Saul nodded at each other. I shook my head, I couldn't hear what they were.

Saul came close and whispered in my ear, "there's voices coming down this corridor. They're faint, but they're there."

I backed away from him and listened again. They were right. Quiet voices were coming from the way we were running. They were still a far distance off. Culton nodded to me and started to creep forward; Saul and I followed him forward. We came to a turn and heard the voices from there. Culton stopped us right before we turned. He turned his nose around the corner to see who it was.

Culton shook his head at us. It wasn't our friends. Culton leaned close to me, "What are we going to do? Its Digger's brothers. They're not as big as Digger, but that doesn't mean we can beat them in a fight without our weapons."

I shook my head I didn't know, I looked at Saul who shook his head as well. We stood there for a couple seconds and I saw Saul shake his head, frustrated

"We have to trick them. I have an idea. It might not be a smart one," Saul said.

Before me and Culton could respond Saul jumped out from behind the corner with a huge smile on his face. I almost went to grab Saul's wrist and pull him back to cover, but Culton stopped me. "He might be onto something, don't ruin it," Culton whispered. I took back my hand and watched as Saul disappeared around the cornerd and watched as Saul disappeared from face. I almost went to grab Saul' Saul shake his head furiosly., out of view.

"Ugg, Finally! Maybe you people can help me."

Culton chuckled, "I may not like him, but he has guts."

"HEY, who are you?" one of the Digger brothers yelled.

"Who am I? Oh, did your brother not tell you? I'm one of his patrons."

"What's a patron?" It sounded like the youngest brother asked.

The older one replied, "It's someone who gives money to help pay for something."

"Big brother owns one?"

"He doesn't own him," the older brother switched his attention back to Saul, "Our brother doesn't have any patrons."

Saul chuckled, "Ah, he said he might not tell you. Well you see, your diner was having a problem with flow."

The younger one snickered, "Brother said the human money wasn't important."

Saul let out a fake hearty laugh, "Oh it's not money that was having money flow problems. It was the meat supply."

The older one spoke this time, "We kept our supply of meat well kept."

Saul sighed, "tut, tut, must I say it? The supply of demi-god meat. Just recently I offered your brother a way to get demi-gods to enter his shop willingly. On one condition, that I get half of anything that comes through. I sell away my half and you get to eat your half."

The younger brother tried to whisper, but we could still hear him loud and clear, "That could be true. We haven't had a catch of demigod for a long while now."

The older brother spoke up, "How do you get the demi-gods to come to our shop?"

I poked my nose around the corner to see what was going on. The two brothers were guarding a closed hole exactly like ours. Saul replied, looking at his nails like he was bored, "A little bit of persuasion, brain wash, and the rest is my secret. Does it really matter? You get what you want in the end and so do I. Digger left me upstairs, saying he'd be back with my half, but it's been too long. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he just ran off with the other half."

"He would never!" The younger brother yelled, "Digger would never leave Chump and Kleen!"

"Oh are those your names? Who's Chump?"

"I'm Chump, this is my little brother Kleen," the older brother replied, "So Digger didn't come back? How long were you up there?"

Saul hummed, "Well, Digger notified me then I came straight here. He said he'd be back with my part and I waited for, oh, about three hours."

Kleen sighed sounding sad, "We've been here for five. I'm hungry. Digger said he'd be taking care of the shop while we waited here until we eat them."

Saul sighed, "How sad, he must have left because he closed up shop too."

"Digger said never to close shop until late at night," the Chump said. There was a long pause, then Chump growled, "That two-timing—"

"Well, it seems he must have left because I have been wandering down here for forever and haven't found a trace of him. Except I did run across a hole in the ground. It was a weird chamber with chains attached to the ceiling, but other than that it was empty."

Chump growled again, "He did run off with the other half!"

Saul sighed, "Sorry, friends. It seems Digger is a traitor; even to his own brothers. None-the-less, I have a proposition to give you. Digger left with three demi-gods. Half of your catch, which means I have lost profit as well. I will make a deal with you. If you give me the other three demi-gods you have in hold, I will make sure that at least two demi-gods come through your door each day. Note how I said that is the _least_ amount that will come through the door. And again, I will take half of what you capture. Deal?"

There was a pause. I looked around the corner again to see what was going on. Chump had his hand on his chin and he was thinking hard, "How many a day did you offer Digger?"

"I offered him five a week. Of course I can do better, but I wasn't sure I really wanted to invest _too_ much into this place. Bump that up to two a day and you have fourteen demi-gods every week. I say that's quite a lot."

Chump hummed; he was seriously considering this. There was a longer silence, but Saul was patient and he kept his composure. Finally Chump said, "We'll take it."

"Wonderful!" Saul cried.

"B-but what about Digger!" Kleen cried.

"Digger left us! It's up to us now to take care of ourselves."

I heard Chump lifting up the lid to the hole. I turned my nose around the corner. Saul looked back and made a thumbs up, just as Kleen and Chump had their backs to him. I smiled and made a thumbs up back. Chump jumped down in the hole. I heard David's voice and chains jingling. Rose was thrown out the hole. She almost shouted Saul's voice, but Saul shushed her with his finger. Next out came David, then Adam. Once I saw Adam, it was like a big weight lifted off my chest. I suppose it was because I now knew for sure that they were all okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Saul nodded approvingly, like he was examining his profit. "Yes," Saul said, "these will do perfectly. Thank you." Saul started to walk off with everyone in tow but he stopped.

Chump said, "Wait," He walked over to Rose, "This one is a tree nymph. You wouldn't like the taste of her."

Saul sighed, "Oh well, I can sell her to the vegetarians." He looked at the brothers, "you wouldn't happen to know that way out as well would you?"

Chump nodded, "Take a right keep heading that way for three blocks, then take a left. Pass the treasury, which you can't miss; it's a huge brown wooden door. After that take another left and the exit should be a mile straight in front of you."

Saul thanked them and came around the corner. When Rose saw me her eyes widened and she smile so big I was sure her face would fall off. I put my finger to my lips and nodded to her. I smiled at David and he smiled back. I met Adam's eyes and I couldn't help but see his worry. He nodded to me and we started walking down the hall. Saul and I kept to the front of our group as we followed Chump's directions.

After we had been walking for a while and we took a left Saul said, "Okay so just down this hallway should be the treasury. I'm going to take a guess that the treasury is where our weapons are."

I nodded, "Big brown door right?"

"That's what he said."

"Well I think we found it," I pointed down the hall at the big wooden door that was at least three people tall. I started walking toward it and everyone followed.

We stopped at the entrance, just staring at how big it was. Culton came forward, "We should probably get moving. What if digger gets out and runs into his brothers? Or what if Chump and Kleen find Digger and they come after us?"

I nodded, "Right. Let's move." I pressed my hand against the door and it moved open. I turned to look at everyone, "I barely touched it."

Adam shrugged, "Good hinges?"

I smirked and stepped inside, "Woah." The whole place was covered in golden drachmas and different weapons and armor. The place was at least two football fields long. There were some buildings but they were covered by the coins. I guessed they were used to organize the different things they found, but eventually they gathered so much that they just started to throw stuff in.

David stepped up behind me, "And here I thought it would be easy to find my _golden_ bow."

"I wonder long they've been at this," Rose whispered somewhere behind me.

I chuckled and Adam stepped up next to me, "let's split up. We'll cover more ground."

I nodded but said, "I agree but let's stay in two's." I turned back to the group, "Does everyone know what all our weapon's look like, so we can pick them up if we see it? Mine is a bronze sword and Culton's is a short fat sword and its bronze stained black. Saul kept two daggers with him and Rose brought a wooden recorder. Adam had a bronze spear and you know David's bow. We good?"

Everyone nodded. I watched Saul and Rose walk off, and David was talking with Adam, so I figured that left me with Culton. Culton started walking up to me but then suddenly David rapped his arm around Culton's neck.

Culton let out a struggled yelp and David started to drag him off. As they were leaving I think I heard David say something like, "C'mon buddy, I want to get to know you bit more!"

I stared after them with a confused look and Adam walked up to me. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

Adam shook his head, "Not me. David just all the sudden stopped talking to me and walked off with Culton in tow."

I cocked an eyebrow, "What were you talking about?"

Adam cleared his throat and uncomfortably shifted, "He was wondering how long we've been down here. And we were trying to figure it out."

I nodded, "I think it's been seven or so hours since they brought us down here."

"Yeah I thought you would know because somehow you got Digger's brother's to take us out."

"That wasn't me, it was Saul."

Adam tilted his head, "Really? I thought Saul didn't have charm-speak."

"Charm-speak? I think I can guess what that means. No he's just a really good actor."

Adam nodded and started to walk off in an opposite direction of the other two groups and I followed after him. Adam spoke as we walked, searching the ground, "Charm-speak is an ability that Aphrodite's children inherit, but it's very rare."

I nodded, "Is there anyone at camp who has it?"

Adam shook his head, "There hasn't been a charm-speaker in a long time. It's a helpful ability and sometimes I wish that I had it."

"So what does it do _exactly_?"

"You are able to persuade almost anyone to do what you want. There have been a couple people that we know to be immune to it, but that's only because they are the most stubborn people that ever lived. They wouldn't listen to anyone. They have a very large ego too. So basically they're like Culton."

I let out a long sigh, "Why do you guys hate him so?"

"Because he hurt you," Adam stopped abruptly, "you tried to hide it and no one but me has noticed."

I shook my head, "What? I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"The bruises on your arm. Lucky for you they stay hidden by your sleeves, but I saw them when we were flying on the pegasus. The other day when you fought, he had grabbed your shoulders and he had held you pretty tightly. He made nasty bruises."

I gulped. He was right; I did have pretty ugly bruises from Culton. I was hoping that no one would notice, especially Culton, but I guess Adam saw. I turned my back and started to walk toward the first building, "They don't hurt."

Adam scoffed, "Don't say that. It's like he etched the rainbow on your arm. It must hurt to move."

I rubbed might arm lightly. Just touching my skin made my bruises hurt. I just kept walking and I heard Adam following behind me, "So maybe they hurt a little. He was angry, it's what he does."

"You act like that's okay."

"Well it's not like he's hurting anyone now," I turned and almost smacked Adam for pushing the subject but I stopped. He was insulting someone who felt like a brother to me, how could I just let him do that? I closed my eyes and let my anger flow away. "Adam. I trust him. He won't hurt me anymore. He won't hurt anyone without my say-so."

Adam scrunched his eyebrows, "Then why did he attack you in the first place?"

"He didn't attack me! He just grabbed my shoulders!"

"You have bruises from it, I'd call it an attack."

I shook my head and scoffed, my anger rising again, "Why do you care? It's only been a couple days since you and I met."

Adam took a step back, "That's a good question. Haley, would you call me a friend? I would call you my friend. That's why I care. You're my friend."

I crossed my arms. I opened my mouth to fight back, but I closed it again. I saw something shift behind Adam. I pushed him out of the way to look.

"You guys fight like an old married couple," It was Saul. Rose was next to him and she looked panicked.

I ran up to her, something was definitely wrong, "Rose? What's wrong?"

She rubbed her hands together as she spoke, "Haley, we thought that our stuff would just be on the top layer of this pile of stuff right? Well there are these tiny creatures that drag stuff off and scatter or bury them. Our stuff could be anywhere."

David and Culton came running up to us. David spoke as he ran, "Have you guys seen the—"

"Little creatures?" I asked as David stopped in front of me.

"Yeah," He cocked his eyebrow, "you know?"

Rose scoffed, "One tried to drag me off."

Adam spoke from behind me, his voice brought hairs up on the back of my neck, "That's why you look so nervous."

Rose nodded and met my gaze. I grabbed her hands to stop her from rubbing them together. "Rose what do they look like?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I couldn't get a good look they were so fast."

I looked at David and Culton for an explanation, but they shook their heads. "Saul?"

"I know they're black. Almost like they were shadows,"

"Shadows when there's no light in here?" I asked.

Culton nodded, "That's the best description I can give you."

I shook my head and looked back at Rose, "Do you think they are dangerous?"

Rose shook her head, "Other than trying to drag you off and bury you no. We should be okay."

I let go of her hands, "Will you be okay with Saul?" She nodded and I looked at everyone else, "Let's continue in our groups. Let's be careful though. Don't interfere with whatever the shadows are doing."

"And if it turns out they are dangerous?" Culton asked.

Rose shook her head, "I think it tried to take me because I had picked up an old helmet."

I took a step back, I accidently ran into Adam. He stepped out of the way. I cleared my throat, "So just don't take anything." There was a long silence and then I realized everyone was looking at me like I was missing something. And then, "Oh. I see," We had to get our weapons and that means we had to take them.

"Well we just better be able to fight them off, right?" Culton reasoned, "I still think it's a better to split up."

I nodded, "I agree except I want Rose to go with you Culton. If they keep trying to come after her again, you need to protect her." Culton sighed in frustration but then nodded. I looked at Adam hoping that would prove my point I was trying to make earlier. Adam just had a confused look as he looked between Culton and Rose.

Everyone nodded and we parted I watched Culton and Rose go off. I giggled because Culton looked kind of awkward talking to her, almost like he didn't know what to say. David and Saul high-fived and walked off. Right before they disappeared from sight David turned and winked at us.

I scoffed, "What was that?"

Adam turned and started to walk off, "Probably just trying to tell us good luck."

I nodded and followed after him, "So where were we?" I grinned.

Adam sighed, "You know, maybe your right. Maybe Culton won't try anything, but the fact still is he's a jerk."

I nodded, "I won't fight that. He can say the wrong thing at times."

Adam let out a short laugh, "The wrong thing, sure that's what we'll call it."

I laughed with him. We slowly marched down a hill of golden drachmas. When we reached the bottom it was like something tugged my heart, and I turned in the direction it tugged. There was a purple flash from across the way.

"Haley? Are you okay?"

"Did you see that?"

"What?" Adam turned in the direction I was looking.

I didn't respond. I just stood there for a couple seconds. My heart tugged again and it made me take a step forward. There was another purple flash and Adam jumped.

"What in the world was that?" Adam asked, startled.

My heart tugged again and there was another flash and the next thing I know I'm running across the field of drachmas. I run into one of the buildings that isn't completely covered and I go inside. In the corner of the building my sword is sticking end up out of a pile of drachmas.

"Your sword? Is that what was flashing?" Adam walked up to it and kneeled. He examined the blade. I went and crouched next to him. Adam was holding his hand over the hilt. I watched him closely and all the sudden his face went white and he stood and backed away faster than you could say scaredy-cat.

"Adam? What wrong?" I asked as Adam inched alongside the wall, getting farther and farther away.

He shook his head, "That sword is enchanted with some heavy magic."

I stood and walked up to him, "Heavy magic?"

Adam didn't take his eyes off of my sword, "Must have been forged by the gods."

"Adam? Look at me," I touched his arm and his gaze shot toward me. His scared expression softened and he relaxed, "What do you mean?"

Adam gulped and kept his eyes on me, "That sword was forged with a spirit."

I tilted my head, "Forged with a spirit?"

Adam nodded slowly, "That sword has a mind of its own. Many legends have spoken of swords having their own minds, not all of them greek, but I just thought they were myth."

I scoffed, "I thought the greek gods were myths."

"No, Haley, this is different. Though we aren't very good at relationships, there's one thing us Hephaestus kids are good at. We listen to directions. A long time ago, unofficially, someone asked Hephaestus whether this myth was true and he said that it's not. That one day Hades came to him asking if he could forge a spirit of his into a sword. Hephaestus said the attempt failed and it couldn't be done. He commanded that no one should ever try doing it again because it would damage the spirit and leave it frozen in one moment."

"How do you know my sword has a spirit?"

Adam gulped and looked back at my sword, "It spoke to me."

I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at my sword, "What did it say?"

"She. It was definitely a she," I looked back at Adam prying him with my eyes. He met my eyes, "She said 'You are'."

"That's it?"

"I backed away before I could listen anymore. She said it slowly, almost like she was struggling to speak," I looked at the ground in confusion. How come I never felt or heard it? "Haley," Adam took my hand, "Other than the flash, did you know it was here?"

I squeezed his hand. I couldn't answer. A part of me was scared to answer. I did know. My heart knew. "Yes," I answered, "I felt something pull at my chest to head this way."

Adam ran his free hand through his fingers, "There's another thing that the myth says. Anyone who runs into a sword with a spirit is usually what the stories like to call a hero. But they call it something more specific than that. The chosen one."

"Woah, hold on. Back up. Are you saying that sword chose me?"

Adam nodded, "Is there anything to make you think otherwise?"

I shook my head, confusion racked my brain. Why choose me? "Hold on," I said thinking back, "When I first saw this sword in the armory, Culton said he had never seen it before. Then he said that he had been in the armory a lot."

Adam nodded, "Of course; he is that war god's son."

I turned back to my sword, still holding Adam's hand. Anxiety was building up, but then Adam squeezed my hand and that helped me build confidence. "Well, we need to pick it up and quickly keep looking for your spear, because those shadows will come after me if I'm correct."

Adam took a step toward the sword, "I'm ready."

We walked forward. I gripped my hand around the hilt and only then did Adam let go of my hand. I lifted the sword from the drachma pile. I turned to Adam, "Run!"


	13. Chapter 13

We ran out of the buildings. There was a screech off in the distance. I stopped in my tracks and covered my ears. I think I heard Adam mumble, "Gods help us."

When I uncovered my ears we were surrounded by a whole bunch of shadows. They were small orbs no bigger than my foot. They had small arms and hands sticking out their sides. I think they had fur, or maybe it was black fire.

Adam took my hand again and said, "Don't let go," then he whistled and it was like a storm of bees came alive. They came from everywhere swarming toward Adam and me. The hordes attacked the shadows around us, some ran away in fear, but others weren't affected. Eventually the ones that did run away just came back. Adam whistled again and the horde of bees dropped to the ground. The shadows still gathered around us. Adam squeezed my hand as another screech went off in the distance.

"Why aren't they attacking?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose and Culton run up to us with shadows in tow. Culton had his sword and Rose had her recorder.

"I don't know," Adam replied, "Culton! Come here!"

Culton and Rose saw us and ran toward us. They stopped beside us and their shadows stopped chasing them. They just sat there, I think what you could call, hissing at us.

Culton was out of breath, "Why won't they attack us?"

"I think it's because of my sword," everyone looked at it and their faces grew white. The jewel on the end of my sword was pulsing steadily, letting out a purple light. There was another screech in the distance, louder this time, and, in response, all the shadows attacked us at once.

We had no chance. There was too many no matter how hard I hacked and smashed. I felt there hands wrap and my body and pinning me immobile. They started to carry the four of us toward the very back of the treasury. They carried us through a small building and set us down. The shadows took our weapons and carried them from view, except for mine. The shadow that took my sword carried it to the back of the building and handed it to a larger shadow. I stood and looked around to see if everyone was okay. They were standing up and looking quite bewildered. It only made me wonder where David and Saul were.

"It's quite a weapon," a female voice came from the large shadow, "Suits a person such as you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Who are you?"

She laughed a smooth and easy laugh, "Many things; a prisoner, a witch, a woman, a child of Hecate," The woman turned slowly and anonymously as she spoke

I cleared my throat, "No, I didn't ask what you are I just asked _who_ you are."

"Oh," the woman the shrugged and snorted, "Oops. That's what I get for trying to be dramatic. My name is Cami. I'm not very good at being evil as you can see."

I let out a short laugh and let my guard down. This girl wasn't to worry about. She was beautiful even though she was very pale. Her hair was raven black and her eyes were so dark they almost looked black. Her features were soft and kind. Her smile was welcoming. Not to mention her snorting laugh was childish and easy to laugh with.

Culton came to stand next to me and he whispered in my ear, "I don't think we have to worry about her." I nodded but then I took a look around. Her shadows riled around us; maybe we didn't have to worry about her, but her shadows weren't too friendly looking.

"So if you're not evil then you'll let us go?" I asked.

Cami sighed, "Afraid not," She ran her hand along my sword, "You see, Digger trapped me here when he captured me long ago." She walked toward us and chains that were attached around her ankles jingled as she did. "I told him that instead of killing and eating me I would offer up my services with magic. He agreed and took me down here. He said that if anyone other than him came in and took something that I would have to stop them. He said that if I ever failed at my job that he would kill me. I prefer to keep my life than to be eaten."

"How long have you been down here?" Rose asked quietly from the back of the group.

"Oh, twenty or so years. All that time I've been down here, building my magic and protecting Digger's treasure."

"And all that time you never thought to use your magic to escape?"

Cami cocked her head as if she had never thought of that before. She said so very slowly, "Nooooo. I didn't think of that."

Adam chuckled, "A smart one, she is."

I elbowed him in the ribs, "We are leaving this place. You can come with us; we'll help you out."

Cami's eyes darted from person to person. She took another step forward but her chain was at the end of it length. She sighed and pointed her sword at my neck. She was just close enough that I could feel the cold metal against my skin. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"We're demigods as well. You can trust us because were born and bred to help and to fight the bad. Right?"

I turned to Culton to confirm this and he nodded, "You're more than right."

Cami lowered my sword. She took a step back, "Fine but tell me one thing. Why are you here?"

"I can tell you later, Digger might be coming any minute now."

Cami let out a puff. She went around in a circle thinking it over. She was nodding her head and mumbling to herself. Her back was to us when she spoke up, "Alright, I will go with you."

I let out a sigh I walked over to where her chain attached to the wall. I crouched and looked at the construction. "Adam," I called, "Can we just yank this off? Or is there and easier way?"

Adam laughed, "Yeah, the easier way would be lock picking the clasps around her ankles.'

I grinned, "And you can do that?"

Adam shrugged, "I can, probably." He walked up to Cami, "Do you have a nail or something small and thin I can use?"

Cami started to shrug, but then she pointed up her finger like a light bulb had gone off, "somewhere around here there's a sowing pin."

Adam nodded and looked around for it. All of the sudden Cami screamed bloody murder and collapsed on the floor. A bunch of the shadows hustled out of the building.

I rushed to Cami, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Cami was shivering as she stood, "Do you have other friends other than the ones here?"

"Yes, David and Saul. Why? What's wrong?"

"Whenever someone picks something up my magic automatically responds and sends my shades after them. It hurts because it is so unexpected and moving so many shades at once takes a lot of energy."

"That screaming was you?" Adam questioned, "Why don't you just make your shades disappear?"

"It's not as easy as that."

I shook my head, "let's just focus on getting you out of here."

She nodded and pointed to the corner of the room, "the pin is there."

Adam rushed to it and rushed back. He started working on her clasps. I asked "Cami can I get my sword back?" Cami shot a look at the sword in her hand and an almost glare back at me. "Please?" I begged.

She slowly let go of my sword and it dropped to the ground. I picked it up and ran out of the building. There was a mass of shadows off in the distance and flashes of light which I could only guess was David's bow. I ran toward them and rushed through the crowd of Shadows to the center, "David! Saul!"

"Haley?" David called as a flash of light whizzed past my arm, "Where are you?"

I caught up with them and I touched David's arm, "Follow me!"

"Where is everyone?" Saul asked as David and he chased after me with the shadows behind them.

"We heard the screaming and ran around to find you but no one was around!"

I didn't answer them because I was just focused on getting back to the rest of the group and try to not get scratched up by the monsters chasing us. I ran into Cami's building and David and Saul came in after me.

Cami was right in front of the door way. As soon as we were all in, she shot her hand up and called out a foreign word. I guessed it was some kind of magical word, because all the shadows stopped moving and they melted into the ground. Cami waved her hands around for a while until all the shadows were gone. She collapsed and started to shiver. Sweat had gathered on her skin and her clothes were drenched.

"Cami? What did you do?"

She gasped for air as she spoke, "Dispelling that many at once takes a lot of energy out of me."

At that moment, somewhere in the distance a yell came from the tunnels. I cursed, "I know that voice anywhere."

"Diggers out and probably heading for us fast with his brothers in tow," Saul heaved breathes.

"We can take him now that we have our weapons back," Culton pointed out.

I gritted my teeth. It's true the Digger and his brothers are outnumbered two to one, but that doesn't mean much. They are much bigger and stronger than us.

I stood, "I would rather avoid a fight if I can. Someone will need to carry Cami."

"I will," Saul volunteered. He went up to Cami and gathered her in his arms, "If we do get in a fight I'm not much help that way anyway."

I nodded and looked at everyone else, "Have we got all we need?"

"One more thing," Cami whispered, "If you go out and to the right a little far off is a bag. It can carry unlimited items and not gain any weight. Gather a bunch of drachmas, we might need them."

I nodded and ran out. I found the bag and gathered drachmas, "C'mon!" I yelled after I was all finished. Everyone followed me out until we reached the treasury door. We all stopped and heard footsteps in the distance. I gulped, "Get ready to run."


End file.
